Innocent addiction, the scarecrows lily
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she went there to hide and recover from her wounds. the working women and the madam often helping her in exchange for small chores, they liked her. and so did the copy nin who found her working there as a greeter. being rewritten. new chap 11 up
1. Chapter 1

The first time someone had ever touched her and didn't hurt her, was when she was in the brothel in the red light district; the place that she ran too when she was hurt and needed to hide (she was not a working woman). She had just woken up after sleeping for three days, the wounds on her body had been some what more serious than usual. Taking up more chakra than she could have aforded to lose and causing her to pass out for several days.

Anyways she had just woken up, and pulled on a kimono that the madam had left for her to wear, a lovely white with red peony's on it, the colors offsetting her soft mid back length sivlery blond hair and her ruby red eyes, and clinging to the gentle curves of her Bcup breasts and her hips. She tied the belt loosly and picked up the ribbon that the madam and the girls had picked out for her on her last visit, a red silk matching her pretty eyes, and tied her hair back in a ponytail and left the room to see if there were any chores that the madam could give her so that she could repay her for her kindness.

She walked down the hall past the entrance and stopped outside the madam's private rooms and knocked like she always did.

"Come in child, I've been...." She opened the door and peeked in to see the madam, a handsome woman for someone in her early fourties, with grey laced shoulder legnth brown hair holding the shreaded fabric of her old clothes in her hands and glareing at the blood stained material like she'd like to stomp it into the ground for being difficult to fix.

"Expecting me?"

The woman looked up and did a double take as she saw her standing there. "Oh my, you look lovely. Just like a pure white dove!" The madam said happily as she threw the gaudy orange and black material aside and got to her feet and walked over to her and walked a little circle around her.

"Uh, madam..."

The woman seemed to realise that she was making her uncomfortable because she leaned over and lightly pinched her pale cheeks to add a little color to them. "Sorry, sorry, I know that your unused to such behavior in others but you really do look very cute-" Ivy said as she looked the fourteen year old over.

"Why you would wear anything so unflattering like before is beyond me."

"It's so that no one will realise that I'm a girl, miss Ivy." Ivy got a sad look on her face as she stared at the girl. Ah yes, thats right, she had almost forgotten that the girl in front of her was the nine tails container. And had to hide such things out of nessisarity or she would suffer much worse fates than simple beatings.

"I'm sorry Uzu, I said something carelessly again-" Ivy said as she looked at the floor. The blond laughed softly and waved the apology away. She knew that Ivy had'nt meant anything by it.

"That's alright Ivy. It does'nt matter. So are my normal clothes a lost cause." Ivy brightened some what before letting her expression darken again.

"Yes, yes they are, but have no fear child, you can wear that until you get home."

"Okay. Are there any chores that you would like for me to do?"

"Actually, I'm short a hostess. Think you can stand in the greeting room, look nice and be charming while serving tea?"

Uzu looked slightly uncomfortable for a second before nodding. It was a simple enough thing to ask. The only real problem she had with this particular task is that she would be in the presence of a bunch of horny guys that would try to cop a feel and bid on her.

"I don't have to sleep with any of them do I?"

"What? No, no, no, although if you see some young buck that takes your fancy-"

"Your so not funny right now Ivy." Uzu said with a laugh at their favorite private joke. Ivy simply smiled at the girl, she had been totally serious, but the poor child obviously felt that she didn't need any suitors or companions so she merely shrugged and sat back down in her plush lounge chair.

"What name will you go by while your working?" Ivy asked curiously as she propped her chin up on her hand and studied Uzu. Most of her working girls were named after jewels like, ruby, topaz, pearl, sapphire, and such.

But Uzu didn't look like a jewel, she looked more like a flower. A lovely, unsoiled, snow white rose or lily. She gasped and leaned forward in her chair excitedly, she had just thought of the perfect name!

"How about Lily?" Ivy asked happily. Uzu smiled and nodded then asked if she needed to know anything before she left the room.

Ivy thought for a second and told her to be careful around the shinobi that would be coming later tonight, thinking that it might be nessisary to warn her that some of them would be very interseted in her because she was a fresh new face that they had never seen before. Uzu gave her a nervous smile and told her she would be fine, though she doubted that she would actually be fine, and then said that she would be back once things died down a bit to bring her evening tea to her.

Ivy smiled and waved the sweet girl away, never really knowing just how much trouble she was about to get into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzu stood in the greeting room, a nice place that was just a bit too big and a bit too crowded to be a living room, there were five men in bloody Anbu armor flirting with some of the girls, and three more shinobi had just walked through the door.

One of which she felt particularly wary of. Not because he was a bad person or anything, but because he was her jounin sensei and she was worried that he might recognise her. Still she smiled prettily and bowed to the three men respectfully as she welcomed them to Ivy's place.

"Welcome honored guests, please follow me and make yourselves at home." She said as she led them into the greeting room then bowed to them and started to leave when Kakashi's hand grasped her wrist, stopping her just a few feet from the escape that she desired.

"Your new here." He said as he looked the short petite girl over. She was a pretty little thing with wide innocent eyes and a tempting mouth. He came to the red light district to spend some time with the women here as most men often did when they had no one to enter into lasting relationships with, but lately he had become bored with using the women of this particular establishment. Having had his fun with the women he had been thinking of moving on to some other place, but now that he had laid his dark blue eye on this girl, he suddenly wanted to know what she tasted like.

Did she moan like the other whores when he touched her naked skin? Or would she grit her teeth and try to imagine herself to be in the arms of another? He was suddenly very curious to find out.

"I-I'm sorry master shinobi, but I'm not one of the girls you seek." He gave her a slight head tilt that she had become accustomed to interpreting as his silent way of saying 'oh yeah' or 'prove me wrong' he gave her that look all the time when she was using her hedge and her other name Naruto. It was irritating that he would use that look on her now too.

"I just answer the door." She said weakly as he drew little circles along the inside of her wrist with his thumb causing the skin there to tingle in a very distracting way. He smirked at her from under his mask and absent mindedly pulled a pouch full of coins out and dangled it in front of her eyes as if expecting her to care enough to suddenly lose her senses and let him use her in such a demeaning manner.

When she just stood there with a bored look on her lovely face he became even more intriuged. Was'nt this usually the part where she gasped in delight pocketed his coins and dragged him to the nearest bedroom or closet? _Wow, she really is new at this._ Kakashi thought as he made a soft humming sound and placed the pouch in her hand and wrapped his arm around her slender waist and picked her up.

She gave a soft shriek as he tossed her over his shoulder and walked down the hallway to his reserved room and unlocked the door and stepped inside and tossed her down on the soft cushioning on the large oak bed in the middle of the room and walked back to the door and closed and locked it as he stared at the wide eyed girl pushing herself upright on his bed.

"W-W-What the hell do you think your doing?" The girl fairly shrieked at him. He laughed at the peculiar look of outrage on her face, how strange for a practiced whore to looked outraged.

"I bought you, so for now just go with it." Kakashi said in an arrogant manner as he unzipped his vest and shrugged it off of his shoulders.

"I will not! Let me out of this room right now!" She demanded as she jumped off of his bed and walked over to him, looking very upset. He cocked his head to the side and wondered if the girl had a protector already. Or if maybe she simply had'nt been broken in to her new job yet. She was kind of mouthy for a working girl. But he liked spunk in his lovers. It was no fun if they didn't fight you over some things.

He chuckled and grasped her wrists. "Sorry, no can do. I'm too selfish to let such a pretty little thing like you leave me now." He said as he pressed his masked lips to her palms, it was true he was selfish. And right now he wanted to selfishly keep his newly discovered toy to himself. He would let her go once he became bored with her.

"Tell me your name."

"Why should I?"

"I need to know what to call you." And who to ask for the next time he was here.

She yanked her hands away from him and looked at her palms with a strange expression that made him think that his inital thought about her not being broken in to her new job, had been right on the money. _Well, well, are'nt I the lucky one. _He could train her to please him in bed and then keep her until he was tired of using her. It was'nt such a bad thought really. He was a very generous man, and an even more generous lover.

"I don't see why I should tell you my name, your very rude." She said though that had'nt really been what she was wanting to say. She had wanted to tell him that she simply didn't like him.

He chuckled and pulled off his headband and his mask, he was tired of arguing with her. He would simply love her body until she could'nt think and then get her name. He grasped her shoulders lightly through her dress and backed her back towards the bed and pressed his lips against hers.

Normally he didn't kiss his lovers on the lips, especially not one of her kind. It was mainly because he hated the faint taste of mans flesh and semen in their mouths, but oddly enough he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to know if she was as sweet and innocent as she looked.

Her eyes widened in what could have been shock or maybe alarm as he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth. She thinned her lips and refused to let him in, irritating the hell out of him and forcing him to grasp her face in one of his large hands and force her mouth open before fastening his mouth to hers again, making sure to dig his finger tips into her soft skin almost threateningly. He would be upset if she had brusies. He thought darkly as he slackened his grip a bit.

She made a soft whimpering sound as he loosened the hold on her face a little bit and slid his tongue into her open mouth and moaned when he tasted nothing but strawberry's and cream. Oh god she tasted so sweet. He thought as he pulled back to brush his lips across her own before he let go of her face and his hands went to the belt of her dress and deftly untied it so that he could touch her soft skin.

She stood there with a dazed expression on her face as he pushed the silk from her slender shoulders and stiffened when she felt the cool air in the room caress her naked flesh. She gasped and looked down at herself before raising her arms to cover her breasts and half turned away from him as her face turned pink.

He chuckled and gently pulled the ribbon from her hair and arranged the silky soft strands over one of her shoulders as he reached around to her front and gently pulled her arms away from her chest and kissed her nape. She was laying on the virgin act just a little too thick. There was no way that someone of her occupation could work in such a place and be a virgin, still he found her shyness some what charming. "Get on the bed, little one." He said in a husky voice, he was'nt sure that he could take much more foreplay, he was already so close to cumming as it was.

Uzu was frozen, she could'nt move. Her heart thudded against her ribs almost painfully as she stared at the bed in front of her with a terrified expression on her face. She so was not ready to let someone fuck her, even if he was her sensei. She wanted out of this room right now! "Let me go. Let me go please-" She begged as she turned to look at him.

Kakashi lifted his mouth away from her skin and gave her a strange look. Was that anger or irritation on his sinfully handsome face? She didn't know and frankly she didn't care. "Why?"

"I-I'm scared, please, please let me go-" She begged as she grasped his navy blue shirt in her small hands and looked up at him beseechingly as he gave her a cold look that chilled the blood in her veins as he reached up and grasped her hands.

He pried her fingers from his shirt and leaned down until they were eye to eye. "If your holding out for more money, just say so but drop the virgin act it's getting annoying." He said as he picked her up and once again tossed her onto the bed. She screamed and hit the matress hard as he followed her down, his body easily covering her own before she could move to get away from him. His mouth once again covering her own effectively silencing any other pleas that she might have made to get him to let her go.

He slipped his fingers inside of her panties and was slightly put out when he didn't feel any dampness, but that didn't deture him from his chosen course as he gently probed her entrance with his finger tips so that he would'nt hurt her. She pushed against his chest in an effort to get him to back off, something else that was a little off putting to him but not all that uncommon. Most of the women that he bedded did that at first, mainly because they felt over whelmed and frightened of him or his reputation.

Maybe thinking that because he killed for a living that he had developed a taste for doing such a thing and might decide to kill them next, whatever the reason was he paid no attention to it as he pressed wet open mouthed kisses along her neck and the gentle swells of her breasts before latching onto her nipples and suckling them one after the other, earning a haurse cry from his companion as she arched up off of the bed under him.

"Your breasts are very sensitive here." He said as he nipped at one of her pebbled nipples, he had never seen such pale colored nipples before. They were the same soft pink as her lips, and the color of her face when she blushed. It was odd. Cute, but odd.

She twitched and gripped the sheets on his bed and turned her face away from him and hissed as he slipped two of his fingers inside of her. She was a little wetter now, but not nearly enough, and she felt so fucking tight around his fingers, he would'nt last for very long once he was inside of her, her body would milk him for every ounce of little bit of semen his body could give.

She blinked back tears at the sudden burning sensation she felt between her legs as he pushed his fingers inside of her. Ow. That hurt. She thought as she gripped the bed sheets even more when she felt him start to slide his fingers out of her before thrusting them back in, the action was so sudden and unexpected that she screamed in shock then bit her lower lip to keep from moaning as he repeated the action several more times as he teased her breasts with his free hand and mouth.

She was starting to warm up to him, he could feel it in the way she started to relax her body for him and the way she lifted her hips up off of the bed in an effort to take his fingers deeper inside of her, he smiled a bit as he felt her clench around his fingers and leaned down to kiss her again. She looked so pretty with her face flushed that enchanting pink, and her lips and breasts swollen from his kisses and such. He kissed her tenderly as he withdrew his fingers from her pussy and smeared her juices on the inside of her thighs as he reached down and unfastened his pants and freed his impressive legnth.

"Ready or not, here I come." He said against her lips as he slowly pushed himself inside of her before she could ask him what he was talking about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

whew, chapter one finished. please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ready or not, here I come." He said against her lips as he slowly pushed himself inside of her before she could ask him what he was talking about._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi rolled off of the girl so that he would'nt crush her and lay there on his back panting for a few minutes before looking over at her, and smiled when he saw the drowsy look on her flushed face. He had made love to her three times so far and had yet to feel tired enough to sleep though she was obviously feeling the strain. It was well into the morning hours and dawn would be there in another three hours.

"Your tired." It was'nt a question, just a slightly amusing observation. She made a soft humming sound and turned over onto her side and pressed her face against the mattress. Who would'nt feel tired after all of that? She frowned, unsure of what to think of their coupling as. It was'nt exactly lovemaking, was'nt exactly fucking. It didn't seem very casual, at least not from his end. If it was as casual as he made it appear to be, he would'nt have put so much effort into making her cum over and over again.

Hell he would'nt even have cared if she had cum to begin with if it was casual.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he noticed the frown on her face and reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, his short blunt finger nails lightly scrapping her scalp.

She was tempted to ask him why he had picked her. Was tempted to ask him why he was so gentle with her now when he had left bruises on her hips, and wrists earlier. But she was simply too tired to care at the moment. This would be the last time that he would see her anyways so it didn't matter. "No. Nothings wrong." She half lied as she closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep when she felt the mattress dip next to her body as he shifted closer and leaned over her to press his lips against the pulse point in her neck.

Loving the way her pulse jumped under his lips, as he subtly inhaled her scent so that he could use it ot find her late on then moved away to get dressed before his contorl snapped and he pulled her into his arms again so that he could cuddle her and go to sleep. He had never slept in the brothel before, and though he was sorely tempted he knew that he should'nt stay. Sleep was'nt the only thing on his mind, and he doubted that she would recieve him very warmly later tonight if her body was too sore for him to indulge himself.

He had a meeting with his genin team in a few hours anyways and didn't really feel like being late for once.

He had just finished pulling on his shirt when he remembered that he was very pleased with the girl and decided to pay her an extra few hundred for putting up with him, and also as an apology for the bruises. He dug the money out of his wallet and grabbed the small pouch that he had given her earlier and silently walked over to the bed again and laid the money on the pillow next to her head so that she would find it before realising that he still had'nt gotten her name yet.

Reaching out he grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her shoulder so that she would'nt take a chill and get sick. It would upset him to know that he had neglected her needs so much if that happened. On the other hand it would give him a chance to nurse her back to health and get to know her better. What had he been about to do? He wondered before remembering that he still didn't know her name and looked at her, the question was on the tip of his tongue when he noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow indicating that she had fallen asleep and smiled.

He would stop by and talk to her boss before he left. He wanted to arrange a few things concerning her before he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivy was worried as she walked the halls of her brothel randomly opening bedroom doors to check and see if Lily was in one of the rooms. She had been looking for the girl for almost an hour since she had'nt shown up and brought her her evening tea like she normally did once she was about to leave. Nor would she have left without saying goodbye. She was heading to the reserved room that one of the village shinobi used when he visited when she saw the young man come out of the room and quietly close the door behind him, instantly setting off alarms in her head.

Lily was in there. She was sure of it, what she was'nt sure of was the girl's condition. It was'nt normal for the man to pass up one of her girls for someone who looked as sweet and innocent as her little Lily. If he had hurt her-she would scratch both of his lovely eyes out!

Kakashi looked away from the door to the madam who ran the brothel and smiled warmly. "Hello Ivy. Is something wrong?" He asked kindly as the woman looked at the door behind him and then turned her hazle eyes to him. And he could'nt help but see the dark look that crossed her handsome face for a second before her expression went blank.

"One of my girl's is missing, and I have'nt been able to find her." Ivy said in a furious tone as she stared at the man. Hatake Kakashi, the famous man of a thousand jutsu's stood there for a second before walking toward her and asking,

"When was she last seen?" Kakashi asked curiously, it was unusual for one of the girls to go missing when they usually didn't leave the building. But then again the girls sometimes had clients that took a real fancy to them and kidnapped them because they could'nt bear to be seperated from them. Sometimes they could save the girls taken and sometimes Ivy ended up burying someone.

"Being carried down the hall over one of your shoulders-" Ivy snapped in frustration as she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger.

"What did you do to her Hatake?" Ivy demanded as she took a threatening step forward. Kakashi blinked, was she talking about the little one sleeping in his bed, cause if she was then what he had done was really none of her buisness.

"I'm not sure that I understand you Ivy. I bought one of your girls and have spent the past few hours making love to her."

"Did you hurt her?"

He had the decentcy to look offended. "No. Why would I hurt her? You know me better than that, Ivy."

"Did you frighten her?"

"Are'nt they all scared of me at some point?" He mused as he answered her question with one of his own when she snatched the key to his reserved room form his hand and pushed him aside. He swore and grabbed her arm just above her elbow and stopped her from touching the door. His little one was asleep and he didn't want her to be disturbed. She had worked hard and earned the down time.

"What are you doing Ivy?"

"Checking to make sure-"

"Make sure of what?" Kakashi asked curiously as she turned her hazel eyes to look at him, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I have to check and make sure that the one you used was not Lily."

Kakashi frowned as he tilted his head to the side a bit. Lily. That was a strange name for a prostitute. He thought as he looked at Ivy again.

"Why? What's so special about Lily?" he asked curiously as the woman yanked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him angrily.

"Lily is'nt like the other girls, Kakashi. She's sweet, and innocent and _pure_. Such purity in a woman her age is rare, I will not have it or her soiled by any man's hands! I would rather die first!"

Her hands were shaking as she grasped the door knob and with some difficulty unlocked the door and opened it. Kakashi stood several feet away leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and a dark expression on his face. If she woke the little one up-

Ivy looked around the room and was somewhat relieved to find the room empty. There was no trace of the woman that Hatake had taken to his bed, what did bother her though was the fact that the money laying on one of the pillows was untouched, and there was blood staining the sheets. Kakashi waited for a second or so before gnashing his teeth and walking into the room behind her to drag her out before she woke his lover and froze in the door way when he found her sitting on the bed staring out of the window that he knew he had'nt opened.

His lover was gone. _Had she run away?_ He wondered, it certainly would'nt be the first time one of his lovers had run away from him. But it bothered him that she would try. He stood there silently debating on wheather or not he should go after her but decided against it. There was no point to really. The brothel was her home, she would return to it on her own once she was calm enough to deal with him again since she had probably run away because of a bad case of the nerves.

"What did she look like?" Ivy asked, she had to be absolutly sure that it had been Lily that he had taken to his bed so that she could act accordingly and try to prevent him form getting his hands on her again.

Kakashi looked at her and pictured the girl's face, the distinguishing characteristics that set her apart and mad her unique. "She was young. Fourteen years old maybe. She had long soft silvery blond hair, such lovely, and peirceing eyes.... I could have stared into them for hours without feeling bored."

Ivy took a shuttering breath as she worried about the young girl. She didn't know much about her aside form the fact that she was a genin, the demon container, and such a sweet, kind hearted child. She didn't even know where she lived or she would leave to go see her and check on her in person. The brothel had always been a safe haven for the child, someplace to come and rest and heal because no one would think to look for her there and now suddenly it was'nt so safe for her anymore.

_How will I make this up to her?_ She wondered as she stood up, well even if she never saw her again at least one good thing had come of it, she could rest assured that Kakashi would never get his hands on her again.

"She'll be back Ivy, she probably just got nervous or something."

"Oh, so it does'nt bother you one little bit that she's gone."

"Of course it bothers me. I dislike having to chase my lovers. Now that you seem to have calmed down I want to talk to you about the girl that was here."

"Oh, what about her?"

"Does she have a protector already?"

"No. If she did she would'nt have come here."

Kakashi nodded his head. That was good to know since he didn't like sharing. "Then I want to become her protector, I'll pay whatever you want, just don't let anyone else touch her..."

Ivy was tempted to snap at the man and tell him that should'nt be a problem since the girl probably would never come back, but held her tongue. Something about the man's behavior was a bit off. He was acting he was smitten or something, but that could'nt be the case. There had been many women in the village who had tried to ensnare the copy nin and failed. It should'nt be any different with Lily especially since she had shown no interset in men what so ever.

Yet the very idea that Kakashi would fall for a mere girl who did'nt care one way or another if he was alive, made her want to laugh.

"Do as you like Kakashi, but don't expect me to go easy on you for this. Lily is my favorite, I think of her as my own child-" Something that was'nt too far from the truth, she liked the girl that much.

"And you have ruined her. If she wants to see you then you may see her, but you will keep your hands, mouth and anything else to yourself." Ivy said as she walked past him and back down the hall.

Lily was not one of her whores and she would be damned if she let that stupid man treat her like one. He would court her if he wanted her, and that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Do as you like Kakashi, but don't expect me to go easy on you for this. Lily is my favorite, I think of her as my own child-" Something that was'nt too far from the truth, she liked the girl that much._

_"And you have ruined her. If she wants to see you then you may see her, but you will keep your hands, mouth and anything else to yourself." Ivy said as she walked past him and back down the hall._

_Lily was not one of her whores and she would be damned if she let that stupid man treat her like one. He would court her if he wanted her, and that was that._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rules. He was starting to hate them. His life was dictated by rules, the boundries he could'nt cross or escape were dictated by rules. And now he had a few more to add to his growing list of irritations. Ivy had asked him to meet her in her office before he left so that she could speak to him about Lily. Lily, the girl he had taken to his bed the night before had such a lovely name. Almost as lovely as the girl herself. He mused as he stood in her office, just inside the door staring at her when she asked.

"Tell me Kakashi, how did Lily act with you once you had her alone?"

Kakashi tilted his head slightly and looked thoughtful, he didn't really think it was any of her buisness but it was clear that she was worried that he might have hurt the girl and he did want to reassure her. "She asked me to let her go. She even told me that she was scared-"

"And what did you think when she told you that?"

"I thought that she was playing with me, you know. Holding out for more money." He frowned as Ivy swore reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out something and threw it down at his feet.

He looked down at his feet and frowned when he saw the coin pouch and the extra few hundred notes that he had left for Lily, and could'nt help the rage that bubbled up in his chest. What the hell was this? Why had'nt Lily taken the money? She had more than earned it, and he had been more than fair with what he had left her.

"You Hatake Kakashi are a fool." Kakashi looked back at Ivy and waited for her to elabrate on why Lily had'nt taken what he had left for her.

"You mistake an innocent girl as a whore, you deflower her and then to add insult to injury you treat her just like any other girl in this brothel. Lily was'nt here to be bought by you or anyone else, she came here to heal after she was wounded because this is the only place that she felt safe. And you..." Ivy paused for dramatic effect and pointed at him as she glared.

"You damn stupid man, you took the only feelings of safety and comfort that Lily knew and you stripped them away with you bumbling oafish actions." She said sadly and Kakashi blinked. There was no way in hell that he had bedded an innocent virgin girl. Lily was not as untouched as Ivy was making her out to be, for starters he would have known if the girl he was fucking was an innocnet, he would have noticed her hymen when he thrust inside of her, he would have noticed the blood on the inside of her thighs.

This had to be some sort of game Ivy was playing to get him to pay more for the girl. And damn him but he was fully prepaired to do anything that she demanded of him if he could just keep the girl.

He would pay a hundred times what the girl was worth to keep her, to make sure that no one else touched her soft skin, or kissed her sweet lips. He would do whatever it took to keep her, he would buy her a place not far from his home where she could live without a worry or care, he would even woo the little chit if he could keep her. He was so damn tired of looking for someone to care for and being left alone, he just wanted a companion. Someone to lay next to at night, someone to kiss and hold when he needed too.

Was that really such a difficult thing to understand? It didn't matter to him if the one he picked to stay with him was a whore or not, he would care for her. He would protect her and cherish her all the days of his life.

If what Ivy said about Lily was true then he must be slipping, but there was an easy enough way to check. His bed sheets would be stained if Ivy was telling the truth. And if that was the case then he had every intention of carrying out his plans, he didn't care what Ivy said or did to try and stop him, he was'nt going to simply leave the girl alone. He was much too selfish to do that and let someone else take her form him.

He'd kill someone in cold blood first. "Ivy-" He said the woman's name softly, but there was no mistaking the menacing purr under the soft velvety tone as he bent down and picked the money up and walked over to the madam.

And placed the money in her hand and forced her fingers to close around it. "I want you to listen to me. I think your wrong about Lily being an innocent, but that does'nt matter to me. I want to be her protector. I want to keep her. If this is the only safe place that she feels she can come too then I will just have to make the places outside of your home safe for her too-" He squeezed her hand, his grip the only show of agression towards the woman.

"I will be back later tonight. And I will see her. If anyone else touches her....there will be blood. I will speak with her and sort things out on my own so please do not try to stand in my way." He let go of her hand and leaned in and kissed her cheek like he often did and then walked out of the room, making a quick stop by his room to check the sheets and swore when he saw the blood and started to think of ways that he could make things up to the girl as he left to go meet his team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzu lay on her bedroom floor panting, she had never really noticed just how far the red light district was form her apartment. But she had a pretty good idea now, and she didn't like it. Nor did she like the soreness between her legs. It had made things some what more difficult to move when she had heard Ivy and Kakashi argueing outside of the bedroom, and she almost had'nt escaped, she was so sore and tired form her long night that she had'nt been able to keep herself from collapsing as soon as she entered her apartment.

"I never realised how hard and cold the floor is..." she muttered in wary humor, she could'nt move another inch. She was simply too exhausted and too sore to dare and try to move which meant that she would'nt be showing up at training today, but she would sit here on the nice cozy cold floor and regain some of her stregnth so that she could go visit Ivy and the girls, she knew that they must be worried sick about her right now and didn't like that she had had to leave without saying goodbye.

and tomorrow morning when she was feeling tons better she was going to shove one of her sharpest kunai up Kakashi's ass to thank him for what he had done, the sorry bastard may think that she was a pain, but tomorrow morning he would _be_ in pain. She planned to sit down and laugh at him while he bled too, just because she was tired right now and felt like being bitchy.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift a bit and before long she was sound asleep.

Kakashi's morning was'nt going too well after he left the bothel. So far he had deflowered a virgin, been called on the carpet by a pissed off madam, threatened by said madam, had his lover run away form him and now he was standing on the bridge in the middle of the village with two, yes two of his genin and wondering what black hole the thrid brat had apparently fallen in since he was'nt here on the bridge being annoying too.

"Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a worried expression on her face, he turned his head a bit to say something when it occured to him that he might need help dealing with Lily and toyed with the idea of asking Sakura about some advice since he had'nt ever been in a lasting relationship with a female before, he was'nt quite sure where to start.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Say Sakura could ask you for some advice?"

The girl blinked at him and looked around for a second before turning back to him with a stunned expression on her face before she gulped and nodded her head. "S-Sure. What do you need to know?"

"How does a guy get a girl's attention?" Kakashi asked stupidly, he figured that it was as good a place as any to start from.

"Well....I suppose it depends on the girl. Most girls are very romantic and like it when they are given flowers, candy and such. While others like other things-"

"Like?"

"Like poetry, or if your good at turning a phrase you could write a song about her-"

"That's kiddy stuff Sakura. I doubt it would be useful to me."

"Then why not simply reach out and take her hand if you like her. On some level she'll understand what your doing and she may decide to hold your hand in return."

"That's still sort of childish. What if I want to keep her? What if I want her to see only me, desire only me, care for only me?" Kakashi asked curiously as he looked at Sakura. The girl laughed and looked at him,

"That's easy. Show her that you want her more than anything else in the world. Show her that you care enough to try and make things work. Put in an effort to show up on time, get to know her dreams and see if there is some way that you could help her reach them-"

"And what if none of those things work?"

"Then you'll have to do things in a sneaky and underhanded way. Chain her to your side even if it means she might hate you, even if it means that you might end up destroying her. If it works, then you might spen the rest of your life making things up to her, but as long as you put in an effort to show her how much you really care about her....then everything should work out fine." Sakura said as he looked at her like she was nuts.

Well, that was a little creepy. But she did sort of have a point. If he wanted to keep Lily he may just have to do that. But before he did, he would have to make an effort to try the other things first. He sighed and checked the time on his watch before sending the kids away. Training was off for now, giving him time to do what he had to do to make Lily his, and it would also give Naruto time to return from the dark hole he had fallen into.

It seemed like a fair deal, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up as the sun was setting, due to a really bad neck cramp that had been bothering her for a while now and slowly pushed herself upright so that she could pop her neck and fix the problem.

She looked around as she slowly and carefully worked out the kinks in her back, her shoulders and such before she tried to stand up and was a bit relieved that she was'nt so sore anymore. In fact the soreness had dulled down to a very faint ache that didn't bother her much at all, allowing her to move as freely as she had before. She walked through her apartment stripping off her dress and panties and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

She hated to admit it since she had'nt gone to training today but she smelled funky and was in desprate need of some serious scrubbing with a nice wet rag and some nice non Kakashi scented soap.

She turned on the water and used her fingers to test the tempeture before stepping under the spray and lathering up every inch of skin that the damn man had touched and started scrubbing until it hurt before she stopped and rinsed off then grabbed her favorite shampoo, a jasmine scented concoction and used it to wash her long hair. Once she was done she turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower and walked into her bedroom and started to pull out some clothes to wear since she was going to go out tonight.

She found a plain black shirt that hung off of her shoulders and clung to the swells of her breasts and a pair of faded jeans and slipped on some soft black leather shoes and quickly tied her hair back into a pony tail and grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's it for now.

if you want more then review or something.

i think i'm going to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi was heading towards Ivy's place at a lesurely pace, he had had a long day after dismissing the kids. He had bought a nice five bedroom cottage with a nice yard full of roses, and wild flowers, conned Gai into helping him fix the roof, had gone furniture shopping for stuff to fill said house. Had repainted the walls of each room a nice cream color except for the master bedroom of course. That was going to belong specifically to him and Lily, so natrually he had gone all out on creature comforts. The walls had been painted an ivory color with navy, royal blue and silver trim, the carpet and the bed were the same.

The soft satin sheets and pillows were all a mix and match variety of the three colors. He had picked out only the best of everything for Lily knowing that most women liked to create little nests for themselves, and he had no problem at all helping that phase along since he was going to talk to her tonight. He had changed three of the five bedrooms into different places where she could work on her hobbies and such.

He had collected a vast amount of knick knacks, all very lovely in his opinion. He had even arranged everything to look appealing for her though he didn't doubt that she would want to move things around and make herself comfortable.

He was even planning on buying her a whole new wardrob, needless to say he was insanely happy that he was indipendently wealthy, though all of those things had'nt even dented his life savings. He smiled as he thought about the hobby room that he had made for her, about the expensive bolts of velvets, and silks, and satins that he had bought for her so that she could sew her own clothes if she wished.

He didn't care if she didn't like anything that he had gotten her, he could always send the stuff back and let her choose, he just wanted her to be happy with him. Thats it. That is all his hard work and effort boiled down too. Happiness.

Hers was important to him, though it should'nt have mattered so much since he didn't know anything about her but her name, but it did matter. He would do anything she asked him too, as long as it made her happy.

It was a dangerous thing to give her so much control over him, he knew that, but...he just could'nt seem to stop himself. He was enthralled by her. There was just no other way to describe his feelings for her.

He stopped just a little ways from the brothel and tipped his head back as he caught a whiff of Lily's scent in the air and turned his head as he saw her passing under a glowing red sign as she made her way to the brothel. What the hell was she wearing? Kakashi thought as he saw the off shoulder shirt and the pants and gritted his teeth as his fingers curled into fists. She could'nt walk into the brothel looking like that! The men there would see it as an enticement and try to coax her into servicing them.

A low feral growl escaping his throat as he watched her enter the building, he needed to get inside and make sure that the partons kept their hands to themselves if they wanted to keep their arms attached.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Topaz was greeting the cosumers tonight when Uzu walked in, and the woman looked so damn happy to see her when she walked through the door that Uzu felt guilty for not helping out more. She was standing behind a group of young men when Topaz reached out and grabbed her and pulled her to the front of the line and whispered. "Oh my god, gal are you crazy? You should never enter through the front door no matter how hurried your feeling. Ivy's been in a tizzy all day, go put her mind at ease."

Uzu was about to do that when three of the men behind her tossed down a large puch of coins and reached for her. Topaz, thinking quickly put herself between Uzu and the men. "What do you think your doing?" She growled at them as she gave them her fiercest look. She, like the other girls had heard from Ivy about what had been done to 'Lily' the night before and had felt torn up inside. It was one thing for a woman to spread her legs for a man because it was the only skill she had, it was another entirely to have such a fate thrust on her without her consent.

Lily was not for sale. And Ivy liked the girl too much to have her ruined by the thoughtlessness of the men who frequented the brothel.

One of the men smiled at Topaz like she was a simpleton or something, a big mistake in Uzu's book, the woman was as well educated as anyone else working here. And she was mean too. "We like that tasty little dish, so we'll be using her tonight."

Topaz pushed Uzu farther behind her, until Uzu's back almost hit the wall. "Lily isn't one of our woking girl so your out of luck."

"Your lying. She would'nt be here if she was'nt a whore like the rest of you." Another man said and Uzu glanced at Topaz and took note of the sadistic look on the woman's face and cringed. Oh dear god, if those three didn't shut up Topaz would kill them. Literally.

Topaz like many of the women in this brothel were former ninja's and still maintained their sharply trained skills even after so many years of living a non combat life. "Uh...Topaz?"

"Yes Lily." Topaz said in a slightly more affectionate tone despite the fact that the words were clipped and short.

"Don't kill them because their stupid. Ivy hates it when there's blood on the floor."

The three fools laughed in amusment, there was nothing that the woman could do to hurt them, they had paid for her friend fair and square. If anyone had the right to be upset it was them. They had paid for the little blond bitch and they would get her even if it meant beating the older woman to a bloody pulp.

One of the men gave them a charming smile and held his hand out to Uzu. "Come along vixen, we are anxious to sample your wares and would hate to have to hurt your friend just to get to you." Uzu looked at Topaz and made a funny little choking sound. She was not a whore! Dammit. Why did every man on gods green earth think that he had the right to touch her when she didn't work here? Was it too much to ask for every man in excistance to fall into a deep dark pit and die a slow and agonising death? It was'nt such a difficult thing to ask for, was it?

"You and your friends can go fuck eachother silly for all I care. I'm. Not. For. Sale." Uzu snapped at him as her ruby eyes flashed to crimson for a second as she moved to go down the hall, turning her back on the three livid men that she refused to demean herself for.

She was half way down the hall when she heard heavy footsteps indicating that someone was coming after her and fainlt heard Topaz scream in warning as she turned her head and saw one of the men form the door rear back his hand to punch her and stupidly froze in place.

Kakashi was walking down the hall from his bedroom, he had'nt bothered to go through the door since there had been some guys blocking it and arguing with Topaz about their choice in companion for the night. So he had gone around to his bedroom window and used it to enter the brothel and was now well on his way to finding Lily when he heard Topaz scream Lily's name and froze. His heart thudding in his chest as he took off running down the hall and rounded the corner just in time to see someone hit his Lily in the face and sent her small body sprawling to the floor like a little rag doll.

"You bitch!-" The dead man kicked the girl in the ribs, a furious look on his red face.

"How dare you look down on us!-" He screamed in rage as he kicked her again. Kakashi's mind went blank as he listened to the man's words as Lily tried to drag herself away form him.

"We bought you! You will serve us! We are your masters! Your betters! How dare you disrespect us-" Kakashi's hand absent mindedly went to his weapons pouch as he pulled out a kunai, a red killing haze setting in his dumbstruck mind as he moved to help his little one. _There had better not be brusies._ He thought in anger as he became vaguely aware of the man lifting his foot to kick Lily again and then there was nothing but screaming and scarlet.

He was'nt sure who was screaming, or why all he could focus on was the deep, deep scarlet spurting into the air like a guiser while the man who had attacked his lover fumbled around and tried to reattach his almost severed head as Kakashi stared at him dispassionatly as he fell to the floor twitching and spasiming before chucking his weapon at the head of one of the dead man's companions and growling when he missed the guy. "Get the fuck out and don't ever come back."

The screaming had died down to soft sobs by this point and he glanced in the direction of the sound and frowned when he realised that the sound was coming from Lily who had both of her hands covering her mouth, and there was scarlet spattered on her face, her clothes, her lovely pale hair. He dropped to one knee in front of her and gently pulled her small hands away form her pale face and checked her for bruises.

Luckily there was'nt any on her face, but he would have to check her ribs once he had her alone. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around her waist and stood, pulling her to her feet with him and could'nt help noticing the way her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his vest as she tried to calm herself as he rubbed her back, subtly using his chakra to check for internal injuries and healing what he could while she tried not to have a panic attack right there in the hall.

After what seemed like forever she finally seemed to have calmed herself enough to look at him. He lifted his hands to frame her small face and breathed, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head and tried not to look at the dead body laying on the floor a few feet away. "I-I'm fine."

"Your not hurt?" He asked gently while silently cursing himself for freezing up a few minutes ago. She shook her head and he smiled a bit. _Thats good. That's real good. _He would have hated to have to kill the son of a bitch again for hurting his Lily when she asked him the most perplexing question he had ever heard.

"Why did you save me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there you go. a new chapter.

i'm kind of disappointed, i thought that this story would get tons of reviews considering that my health is suffering.

well whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you save me?"

Kakashi could'nt have looked more shocked or felt more annoyed with her if she had kicked him in the nuts or something. Was she joking with him or something, cause if so.....there was a time and a place for it and this was'nt it. "Oh Lily..." Of course he was going to save her if she needed saving. That was what a protector did. But her question made him wonder just what kind of life she had lived up until this point. Did she have a family? Freinds? Had she lived her life alone without someone to help her when she needed it?

He felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. Had she lived her life like Naruto? The thought made him feel ill. With such bleakness and loneliness was no way for his Lily to live. She deserved happiness. Warmth. Kindness. She deserved the gentle touch of a loving hand. To be smothered in hugs and kisses until she could'nt stand them in such high doses. He wrapped his arms around her again and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Sweet, gentle Lily. How could I not save you?" It felt as second nature to him as breathing. Maybe that was why he never really noticed that Ivy had come out of her private rooms to see what all the fuss was about until the woman had a handful of his thick silver hair and was dragging him down the hall away form his Lily.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow! Ivy stop, that hurts!" Kakashi snapped as she threw him down in a chair and was about to yell at him when Lily walked into the room and Ivy's expression softened a bit.

"Are you well child?" Ivy asked as she cast a scathing look towards Kakashi. Lily smiled a bit.

"Yes. I'm fine, Kakashi-san saved me."

"You know damn well that that isn't what I want to know of." Ivy said as she turned her glare to Lily, the girl took a step back, a stupid thing to do since she knew Ivy would never hurt her. But dammit she looked scary!

"Oh. Oh that-" Lily said as she raised her one hand to her lips in a manner that reminded Kakashi of Hinata when she was being shy. _How cute._ He thought as she blushed an enchanting pink color under the blood on her face. Ivy gave her a strange look and raised a brow at her.

"I'm fine, Ivy really I am. Kakashi was very kind with me." Lily said with a bemused smile. Ivy gave an unlady like snort.

"Did you enjoy yourself with him?"

"Well....no. Not at first-"

Kakashi made a strange choking sound, had the women forgotten that he was in the room and he could hear them? Both women turned their heads and looked at him, Ivy grinned evilly and Lily blushed a deeper pink and got a horrified look on her face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kakashi! I didn't mean that the way it sounded!"

Kakashi looked at her and smiled a bit behind his mask and waved her apology away, he knew that she had'nt meant it the way it sounded, he could easily forgive her for anything if she would blush so cutely again.

"That's alright child. We can chalk it up to your inexperience." Ivy said as she walked over to a book shelf and took a small book that Uzu recognised as a dictionary from one of the shelves and handed it to her.

Uzu looked at the book, then back at Ivy who smiled at her. "I've marked the page and high lighted the word, now go over to the corner and read what I've marked for you and then all of us are going to have a nice long chat about your future." Ivy said as she gave her a gentle push towards the corner and turned to Kakashi and hissed.

"She does have a future right?"

Kakashi nodded his head and Ivy got an almost happy expression on her face. She was almost completely positive that Kakashi was aware of _all_ of the current situation details now, and was no longer in denial. Which was good because she would hate to have to kill him. Not that killing him would be considered much progress, but it would have certainly made her feel better.

Uzu stood in the corner staring at the highlighted words. Protector. That was a word that was somewhat odd. It was'nt exactly one that was in her volcabulary, wich was probably why the very definintion kind of set her teeth on edge. She read the definition once, twice, five times before closing the book in her hand with a loud audable snap and turned to look at Ivy and Kakashi.

Now she understood what they wanted to talk to her about. Kakashi was going to offer to be her protector. Bloody hell! She had better things to do than to cater to him. She didn't have time to worry about maintaining a relationship. What was wrong with these people?

Did they really think that she was so stupid that she would let them plan her future for her? Idiots.

She walked back over to Ivy and stuffed her hands in her pants pockets and decided that she would hear them out....then she would shoot their idea down. "Do you have something that you want to say to me?"

Ivy smiled at her. "Kakashi has realised his mistake from last night and wishes to make amends."

Uzu cocked her head and wondered which mistake he wanted to make amends for. The one where he thought she was a whore? The one where he had deflowered her? Or the one where he had left money on her pillow to pay her for all the time she had spent on her back? Frankly all three were very insulting to her and she doubted that he could make it up to her.

"I'm listening..." But no matter what he had to say, no matter how appealing to he made it sound to her; she could'nt say yes. It would only piss him off and push him away when he found out that she was his student.

Kakashi smiled and reached into his pants pocket and fished out the key to the house that he had bought for her and grasped her wrist and placed the key in her small hand and closed it around the piece of metal. "I bought a house on the outskirts of the village, I want you to live there. You don't have to worry about the bills, or anything else. Work, or don't work I do not care. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you."

Uzu's face paled as she looked down at the key in her hand and listened to Kakashi ramble on about everything he had done for her before coming to the brothel to see her and how he wanted to make her happy and how he hoped she would give him a chance. Her heart ached painfully in her chest. He made it sound so easy, so perfect...she felt like she was choking. Like someone had actually wrapped their fingers around her throat and was slowly strangling her.

Her limbs felt weak and heavy, her vision blurred and her legs went out from under her and she started to fall.

Kakashi was on his feet in a flash, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against his body, as she stared sightlessly ahead, her breathing was too fast, too rapid, and then suddenly it stopped. Ivy made an alarmed sound and got to her feet as Kakashi checked Lily's neck for a pulse and felt none. Holy shit.

He had heard of certain things stopping a person's heart but he had never heard of fear or heart break stopping someone's heart. And he was pretty sure that it was one of those two that he had seen on her pretty face just before she went down.

He laid her on the floor and tried not to panic when her head lolled on her neck like a rag dolls. He was losing her! He was losing his Lily to an unknown and unseen force that he might not be able to save her from. He pinched her nose and covered her mouth with his own and did the only thing that he could think of. He breathed for her and did chest compresses until he had a pulse and she started gasping for air.

Uzu arched up off fo the floor as her whole body spasimed and she started gasping for air, her eyes wide as she tried to recall why she was here, and where here was, and why she felt so scared. What had happened? She could'nt remember anything until she saw his face and everything that she had felt in the past several minutes came flooding back full force, and she wanted to run away. She wanted to run away from everything. From him, from the life he offered her, from the village.

She started sobbing, and crying. She could'nt stay with him. She could'nt be what he wanted, or needed. She could'nt offer him her heart when it was broken into pieces. There was no such thing as a happy ending for her.

She was born alone. She stood against the village alone. She did everything alone. And she would even die alone. Why would she want to drag someone else through hell with her?

He was offering her companionship. He was offering to stand beside her. To fight and live and die with her. He was offering her the world on a silver platter, and she had no chaice but to break his heart.

He should have let her die. Because living now was simply too cruel.


	6. Chapter 6

_He should have let her die. Because living now was simply too cruel._

He knew what she was going to say as soon as she starting to cry. He knew that she was going to say no, that she was going to reject him, and though his heart ached he knew that she must have her reasons. And still it didn't matter to him, he had made up his mind about her and he was'nt going to let her go. Even if...

You might have to chain her to your side. Bind her to you, even if she ends up hateing you. Even if you end up destroying her. Sakura's words earlier played through his mind as he started at Lily's tear streaked face.

He could do it. He could even use the house he had bought for her to hold her prisoner. Though he had no desire to do that just yet. He would save it as a last resort if he could'nt change her mind with simple wooing. He used his hands to tip her head back and kissed her lips gently before saying gently, "Use the house...please." Then he just up and vanished into thin air leaving her alone with Ivy who dropped down to her knee's next to Uzu and pulled the distraught girl into her arms and held her until she calmed down enough to talk.

"Why would you turn him down, child?"

"Because being with me would kill him."

"You really think he isn't strong enough to stay with you?"

"... No that's not it. I just would'nt be able to live with myself if he got hurt because of me."

"Explain." Ivy said softly as she let the girl go.

"He wants more than just a lover Ivy. He wants a wife. A woman to spend his life with, and give him children. I can't be that woman-" Ivy opened her mouth to ask why when it dawned on her, she had forgotten again that Lily was the Kyubbi vessel.

She would never have a normal life. Would never be allowed to take and keep a husband or to breed. The villagers would kill anyone who bound themselves to her just to hurt her. In an odd way the girl was trying to do the most sane thing that she could, she was trying to protect Kakashi from himself. From a possible life that could break or destroy him.

And it was tearing the girl up inside.

"Lily..." Ivy said her name very softly and the girl gritted her teeth and pushed her away and got to her feet, and gave her the same usual smile she always gave her. As if the fact that her eyes were red from crying and the wet marks on her plae face were'nt even there.

"I better go now, I think I've done enough damage for one night. Late Ivy-chan." Uzu said in a calm almost cheerful tone that made Ivy want to cry.

How long had it been since the girl had really smiled? Her heart ached in her chest as she watched the girl go. She doubted that she had ever seen Lily's true smile, she doubted that the girl even remembered how to give a genuine smile. Their fault. Those damn people outside of her home. It was their fault that little Lily was hurting.

That the girl had so precious little left to live for. With no chance of a reprieve or escape. _Fools._

They were all fools. Every last one.

-ooOoo-

He was waiting for her outside, his back flattened against the brick around the corner form the door. He sniffed the air as he caught a whiff of her sweet scent and decided to follow her. His thoughts running along the lines of watching her from a distance and collecting information on her. Learning about her life away from the brothel would help him court her, especially since he would be able to figure out why she had turned him down.

He moved from one dark shadow to another, making sure to keep her in his sight as he followed her out of the red light district (something that made him frown) and back across the village and into Naruto's neighborhood. Another thing that made him frown. If she lived way over here what the fuck was she doing going back and forth between her home and the brothel? He just didn't get it. But he knew that there was some osrt of connection.

So when she walked up the front steps of Naruto's building he simply froze and cocked his head in the inky darkness between the buildings across the street as he felt a bought of insane jealousy bubbling up in his chest.

He stood there watching as she took out a key and unlocked the front door and slipped inside and flipped on the lights in the living room and he narrowed his dark blue eye. Why did Lily have a key to Naruto's home? And why was she walking around the place, stripping off her blood stained clothes like it was her own home?

He was'nt sure how long he stood out there debateing with himself about going over there and demanding answers, even though he knew that it was'nt really his buisness, but he could'nt help it. Lily was his, dammit and he was'nt losing to a brat like Naruto, no matter how much he might like the kid he just didn't share. Ever.

The lights had been out for over an hour in a half when he finally made a move to break into the neat little apartment. It took him all of ten minutes to pry the window open and slip inside and make his way through the dark apartment and walked silently down the hall to the bed room and pushed the door open, happy that the hinges didn't creak as it swung open and he peeked inside of the bed room and found Lily laying on the bed sound asleep, wearing a pair of Naruto's pajama's.

Something else that sort of pissed Kakashi off. The possessive side of him wondering what the hell she was doing wearing his student's clothes when she could be wearing something of his instead. He silently walked through the apartment looking around, wondering why even now Naruto was missing. He sighed and walked back into the bedroom and found that Lily had changed her position a bit and the shirt that she was wearing was riding up under her breasts.

Kakashi's lips curved into a smile as he reached out to pull her shirt down when he saw something on her stomach that shook him. It was the sealing mark of the Kyubbi. And it was etched into the soft skin of Lily's stomach.

Lily. His Lily was...Naruto?


	7. part two, the courtship

_Kakashi's lips curved into a smile as he reached out to pull her shirt down when he saw something on her stomach that shook him. It was the sealing mark of the Kyubbi. And it was etched into the soft skin of Lily's stomach._

_Lily. His Lily was...Naruto?_

_XXXX-ooOoo-XXXX_

He felt a bit shaken as he left the apartment. He just could'nt figure out why Naruto was running around the village, and the red light district desguised as a girl. But he had conducted his own liitle experiments on the kid while she slept, using his sharigan to peek at the blond's insides and outsides to see if it was a trick or something as found the same chakra network as Naruto, and her body...

Was wholly female. Not that it really mattered one bit to him, Lily was still his and now that he knew what he was dealing with he could court her properly. He stopped walking for a second, and looked to his left there was an all night convience store there and to be perfectly honest he recalled something that Naruto-er Lily had said once while training with the team. She liked candy, but only a certain kind.

Kakashi smiled and walked into the store and looked around before heading down the candy isal.

He would need to start somewhere and the candy would be as good a place as any. It would just look wierd for him to show up at training tomorrow with his hair slicked back, wearing a suite and holding a boquet of roses. Sakura, Sauske, and Lily might think he had finally lost his mind, and technically it was'nt far from the truth but whatever.

He found what he was looking for and walked over to the counter and paid for the bag of white chocalate treats and left to go home and get some sleep if he could. Lily would be showing up for training tomorrow, and he would start putting his plan into action.

Uzu got up bright and early the next morning and went about her usual morning routine before getting dressed in the horrible gaudy orange and navy blue clothes that she had to wear as Naruto. She brushed her hair, her teeth, and did the nessisary hand seals to form her usual transformation jutsu, making sure to envision herself as a boy with whisker marks on her face, blue eyes, and spiky golden blond hair that always made her want to gag.

She made sure to look over her transformation, checking for any signs of instability or lack of cetain details before sighing in relief, everything was perfectly in place. Yay! Now she could get her life back on track.

_I hate myself..._ Maybe she should start cutting or something. Maybe that would help her not to feel so damn stressed.

She was walking down the street a little time later after deciding to skip breakfast. She doubted that she could eat anything anyways after she remembered what had happened with Kakashi yesterday. _I wonder if he is okay?_ She thought as she came to the bridge where the team always met and felt the intense urge to turn around and go home and crawl under a rock or something. And she might have gone home and done just that if she had'nt turned around and ran into a hard, well muscled body that she knew all too well.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" She asked stupidly, the fact that they met at the bridge every day flying right out of her head as he grasped her shoulders and smiled at her. It never really registered with her that he was staring at her with _both_ eyes instead of one.

He smiled at her, her face was beet red behind that transformation jutsu. _How cute._ He thought as he had to force himself to let go of her, she seemed awfully jumpy to him. Did she feel badly for yesterday? He wondered as he answered her question. "We're meeting the others here. You know, like usual." He said casually as he walked over to one of the railings and leaned his back against it and crossed his arms so that he would'nt be tempted to grab her and smother her in kisses.

She got a funny look on her face as she turned that enchanting pink color and mouthed the word 'Oh' as she looked around as if she could'nt remember where she was and needed confimation or something. He smiled and went over his plans for the day.

His plan was mostly to suduce her. To use every chance to touch and kiss her that he could think of. To get her alone with him and get her as hooked on his touch as he was on hers. They were alone for about thirty minutes, not really speaking, just staring at eachother when he thought he could smell Sakura's perfume and growled. Could'nt the two pain in the asses just disappear for a while, he was trying to bond with his Lily-chan, dammit.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you and Sauske go off somewhere since you were both herre for the past few training sessions. I'm going to train Naruto for the next few days so..."

Sakura smiled at him and grabbed Sauske's arm, "No problem sensei. Have fun." Sakura said as she dragged the brooding raven off back the way that they had come.

Kakashi looked at the blond and smiled as he pushed away from the railing. "Come along Naruto. I think a nice sparring session might be in order." Kakashi said cheerfully as he walked past her and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing while he thought, _I've got you right where I want you now. _

_And it was'nt far from the truth-_

It had been almost an hour since he and Lily had started to spar and he could'nt help but smile everytime she messed up and he got behind her. Idly running his hands along the soft skin of her bared arms, or along her ribs, or through her hair.

This time however he decided to do something a bit more agressive, so when she went to attack and missed him yet again and he got behind her, he wrapped his arms around her slender body and grasped her throat loosly in one hand while he rubbed his aching cock along the crack of her ass, causing her to gasp and let out a soft shriek before she slipped free of his arms and scrammbled away form him until her back hit a tree trunk.

Her face was that same enchanting pink that he liked so much as she stared at him. "W-W-Wh-What the hell are you doing?"

"Teasing you." Kakashi said happily. He didn't feel the least bit guilty for pulling that one, her reaction had been more than worth it though she might not think so.

"W-W-Why? Why would you use that-" She shrieked and pointed at his crotch as she covered her face and muttered several curses before letting her arms drop and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw his face just a few inches from her own. She made a funny sound and tried to make herself one with the tree as he leaned down until his face was almost touching hers.

"Is there a problem with me using _it_? I do _like_ you, you know." Oh dear god, there were so many things wrong with this that she could'nt put them into words.

"W-Why sensei, I never noticed what eyes you have-" Uzu said lamely, why was a damn story going through her head now of all times?

**Because he reminds you of the wolf. **Kyubbi snickered.

Kakashi gave her a slow smile that bordered on cruel as he tangled his fingers in her soft hair, marveling at how real the transformation felt to him. "The better to see you with, Naru-chan." Kakashi said softly.

"I never noticed before what sharp teeth you have sensei-" Uzu said breathlessly as he pulled down his mask and nipped at her fingers before licking them. Her mind slid into shock as her skin tingled under his tongue.

He gave her a preditory look and smiled. "They are pretty sharp-" He said as he pressed his body closer to hers. Letting her feel the warm impressive legnth that he was dying to thrust inside of her slick heat.

"Why are you licking me like you would like to eat me up?" Uzu asked weakly as he unzipped her jacket and slid his hands inside to trace small circles on the skin just under her shirt, along her sides.

"Why are you acting like being eaten by me would be such a bad thing?" Kakashi asked curiously as he gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her head back so that he could shift his attention to the fluttering pulse beating under the smooth pale skin and licked her neck palyfully before he latched onto the skin and sucked lightly.

Not enough to leave a mark but enough to feel nice and shock her. She gasped and made a choking sound and he let her go, figuring that enough was enough for now. He was so close to losing contorl that he would only end up making things worse if he kept going now so he moved away from her and smiled cheerfully as he pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket.

"Sorry Naruto, that was an extremly bad joke on my part. Forgive me, please." Kakashi said with an apologetic look as she slid down the tree and just sat there staring at him with a funny look on her pretty pink face as he handed her the candy and then moved away again.

He turned his back as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and was about to tell her to go home or something when something small, round and hard connected with the side of his head and he looked down to see the candy laying on the ground at his feet and then turned his head just enough to see her on her feet again, her face flushed from embaressment, and her small hands clenched at her sides.

"You jerk! I honestly though that you were going to-" Kakashi raised a brow and tilted his head to the side a bit, an evil smirk crossing his lips as he stared at her.

"You thought that I was going to do what, Naruto?" He asked innocently and she bristled.

"I-I thought that you were go-ing to f-fu-" Kakashi gave her his full attention as a devious look crossed his face, it sounded suspicously like she wanted him to fuck her. And if that was the case all she would have to do is ask him. He would'nt mind.

"What are you trying to say Naruto? Come one and spit it out." She bristled again and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep the words from spilling out and slowly regained some of her senses then yelled,

"Stupid pervert sensei! Just keep your hands to yourself and leave me alone!" He watched her run away after that and wondered why she was fighting herself so hard. Did she really trust him so little that she felt that she could'nt be honest with him, no matter which form she was in?


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you trying to say Naruto? Come one and spit it out." She bristled again and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep the words from spilling out and slowly regained some of her senses then yelled,

"Stupid pervert sensei! Just keep your hands to yourself and leave me alone!" He watched her run away after that and wondered why she was fighting herself so hard. Did she really trust him so little that she felt that she could'nt be honest with him, no matter which form she was in?

The answer was simple. Not one little bit. The damn girl didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, and that was pretty fucking far, but still to have her run away from him not just once but three times now (he says thee becuase he's been trying to conviently be where she is) his stalking jutsu needed some serious polishing if he was going to manage to let her lose him over and over again. But the fact that she had managed to lose him three times so far still had him shaking his head in disbelief.

Though in his defence he _was_ pretty distracted by her precence so maybe it was'nt _all _his fault.

He had followed her from training to the BBQ place for lunch and had even gone so far as to grab some annoymous passerby and pretend that he was meeting an old school chum for lunch, unfortunatly the person he grabbed had been an elderly old woman and the girl had made a snide remark about him robbing the grave, startling him and flattering the woman, who as it turned out had dementia and believed he was her young son and had been trying to fix him up with several women in the resturaunt, leaving Lily free to walk out while he had to sit there and polietly convers with the woman who had made him promise to come and see her at the home in five days.

To say that he was knashing his teeth over the whole insident would be an understatment. He had run into Lily again an hour after originally losing her and had been following her from one place to another and had been somewhat fasinated by everything she did. He had known Naruto, his student before the fact that Naruto was a girl; had trained hard. But Lily had a tendicy to train until she dropped and then get back up and do it thirty seven more times, by the time she was done he was about ready to step out and stop her, she was exhuasted.

And even then she had managed to lose him again. Mainly because that damn cursed cat that they were always retrieving got loose in the village again and he had had to help go catch it while she went off to bathe in a pond somewhere without him.

So when he had retuned the cat to it's owner it had latched onto the woman's ample bosom and tried to tell it's master of all the really mean sadistic and cruel things he had done to it, from drop kicking it to trying to cook and eat it (something that Genma had to stop him from) He was just so fucking pissed that things had turned out this way that the very last time he ran into Lily was when he was walking by the place that he had bought for her, and she had come running out of the house crying, totally and effectivlly stopping him in his tracks as she ran by him and off into the village somewhere.

Leaving him there to wonder what had made her cry this time and decided to grab a nap from all of his strenous work for the day and then go find her.

It was beautiful. Every piece of furniture, every dish, picture, and book, she had found the silks, velvets and satins, had seen the dress patterns and the ribbons and lace and then had moved on to the master bedroom and had stopped cold when she had seen it. He put so much thought and consideration into everything. She felt like a bitch. Or even worse than one if there was anything worse than being a bitch.

She had wanted to stay there. She had wanted to make that house her home, and had wanted Kakashi there with her, but it was wrong to want such things. Wanting such things was pure madness and would only lead to betrayal, heart break and death for the both of them. She had to do the right thing.

God she hated doing the right thing. Just once she wanted to do something for herself. She wanted to take a lover. Wanted to feel special, and be happy. Why did everything have to be so damn hard?


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi woke up from his nap and looked at the clock beside the bed in the master bedroom. He had fallen into bed several hours ago after noticing that the bed sheets and pillows had Lily's scent clinging to them, indicating that she had laid down on the bed for some reason. He glared at the numbers on the digital clock it was just after two in the morning, not suprising since it had taken him forever to settle down enough to sleep.

Mainly because he had been trying to locate the pillow that had the strongest scent on it. It had taken him a few goes but he had finally found it, and had buried his face against it and smiled as he drifted off to sleep breathing her sweet huneysuckle scent in. _I need to go check on her._ He thought tiredly and pushed himself upright as he recalled her running out of the house crying, letting the other three pillows that had been on top of his head and back fall off as he streached his back and bit back a yawn.

No doubt Lily was probably asleep by now. Meaning that he could stay with her and watch her sleep for a while if he wanted too. He smiled and climbed off of the bed and speed walked/ran out the bedroom door.

Ivy looked down at the blond girl with a horrified look on her face. She had'nt expected the villagers to break their normal pattern and attack Lily tonight, but they had. The girl's body and face were a mess. She had been beaten horribly, and stabbed several times before she had finally managed to get back up again and drag herself to the brothel, using the back door to get inside before she had finally collapsed.

"Lily, Lily, open your eyes girl, I need to know where your hurting so that I can help." Ivy said in a soft slightly hysterical sounding voice. Ohhh, if Kakashi found her here in this state he would kill all of them just to get to her...

The girl didn't respond, Ivy doubted that she could. It looked like part of her face had been crushed in, and from she could tell just by looking at her, the girl had multiple broken bones and had lost too much blood to stay concious any longer. Dammit, if she ever got a hold of the fools who had done this to her little Lily she would kill them all most cheerfully. "Topaz! Go get the doctor down the street. Say nothing of who she really is, just tell him that one of our girl's is hurt and we need him now!" Ivy said as Topaz looked at the girl laying on the floor bleeding and quickly nodded her head and took off out the door behind the girl, careful to step over her as she went.

"Ruby, Sapphire, help me move her to her room." Ivy said as she slipped her hands under the girl's arms and with some help from the other two lifted the girl without jarring her and carried her down the hall to her room and carefully laid her on the bed and then barked out several orders for the two women to get the first aid kit a sewing needle and thread, some water and clean bandages. They needed to clean her and stop the bleeding.

-ooOoo-

Kakashi stared at the empty bed with a frown on his face feeling more than a little disappointed that the girl was'nt laying in her bed. _Well this is just a bit irritating. _He thought as he checked around the room to see if she was maybe hiding somewhere. Lily was'nt home. How strange. She was usually in bed sound asleep by now unless...

He tilted his head to the side. Had she gone to the brothel? He wondered as he turned and walked back through the empty apartment and quietly left. If she was at the brothel then he would have to go there to see her.

-ooOoo-

"Hold her down!" The doctor yelled as he finished setting another bone earning another strangled cry from the girl as she came up off of the bed and tried to attack him, Ivy, Topaz, Ruby and Sapphire all grabbed her and pushed her back down as the doctor dug around in his bag for something that would knock the girl out while he worked since it was obvious that the more wounds he treated the more she would try to attack him.

He found what he was looking for and quickly prepaired the syringe and looked back at the bed. The girl was still struggling to get free of the others, bucking and clawing at the bed sheets while she cried. He was amazed that she had'nt gone into shock and died already. She was wounded so very badly. He gave her the shot, and waited until her eyes drifted closed before he could start again.

-ooOoo-

Kakashi was half way to the brothel when he caught a whiff of Lily's scent mingled with blood. Alarm flooded his system as he rounded the corner where the scents were the stronged and prayed that he would'nt find her laying there, cold and lifeless. He slipped in some of the blood and nearly fell before regaining his ballance and looking around. There was no one there. But he could smell her so strongly. She was somewhere close by. He knew it because he was'nt far from her haven. She was somewhere inbetween his current location and the brothel.

Inhaling deep he filtered out most of the smells from near by and decided that he would track her just to be on the safe side. All the while fearing what he may find.

-ooOoo-

The doctor finished sewing closed the last kunai wound while Ivy bandaged the girl's fractured wrist and tied it off. The bleeding had stopped, thank god but she had lost so much that the doctor doubted that she would make it through the night.

"Keep a watch on her. Keep her comfortable. Give her the pain pills as needed and just watch her. She may make it and then again she may not, it's too early to tell so just watch her."

Ivy nodded her head and looked over at the girl, her face was already partually healed, no longer looking like it had been crushed so brutally by someone's fists, leaving only the dark bruises covering a majority of her pale skin. "I will, thank you doctor." Ivy said softly as she counted how many shallow breaths the girl took as she slept and prayed that none of them would be the girls last.

-ooOoo-

Kakashi reached the back door of the brothel as Pearl, another one of the girls working there was scrubbing the blood up off of the tile floor. He stepped around her and was'nt noticed by the woman until he was about to walk down the hall. Pearl dropped her scrub brush and jumped to her feet calling him, but he ignored her and followed the scent of Lily's blood down the hall.

His heart thudding in his chest as he felt Pearl grasp his arm and try to pull him back down the hall. He turned his head to look at her panicked expresssion and knew that whatever had happened had been bad. Really bad. "Hatake-san, please you can't be here right now."

"Where is she?"

"She's being taken care of, now come on. Come back to the kitchen with me."

"No, let go. I have to see her."

"I can't let you see her. Please Hatake-san, leave the girl alone now. Let her rest."

He yanked his arm free of her grasp and growled at her warningly, he had never struck a woman before in his life, but he was sorely tempted too now. _She's trying to keep me from Lily. Why? _He wondered angrily as he stopped right outside the room where the scent was the strongest. His hand was shaking as he gripped the knob in hsi hand and turned. There was a soft clicking sound as the door opened the door as Ivy was pulling the blancket up over the girl's shoulders and looked up to find Kakashi standing there with a murderous expression on his face as he looked at the sleeping girl.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who did this?" Kakashi asked in a relatively calm sounding voice, Ivy flinched. She had'nt expected him to drop by so soon.

"I'm not sure."

"Was it the villagers?"

"Probably." Ivy said honestly and he nodded his head and moved further into the room and closed the door behind him as he stared at his Lily. She looked so pale under the bruises.

"How bad?" He asked as he moved closer to the bed. His eyes never leaving the blond's battered face.

"Some broken bones, some stab wounds, a lot of blood loss. If she makes it through tonight then she'll probably live." His mis matched eyes shifted from the girl to her his face draining of all color.

_"If?"_ Was that Ivy's way of telling him that he was going to lose her? He shook his head. No, no, no, no, no... He would _not_ lose her.

"Kakashi..."

"I want to stay with her. Can I please stay with her?" Ivy's heart ached, Hatake Kakashi was not the type of man who fell apart often. But he was losing control of himself now. _My god, he loves her. He really, honestly loves her._ Ivy thought in stunned silence as she nodded her head and he moved again, this time settling himself on the bed next to the girl and pulling her into his arms and hugging her as tightly as he dared as he tried not to cry.

"Kakashi..." He looked at Ivy, the agony in his mis matched eyes was startling. She knew then that if Lily died, he would kill himself instead of leaving her.

"She'll pull through. I've seen her suffer much worse and pull through, so just don't do anything stupid. You'll want to take her home once she's feeling better." Ivy said with an optimistim that she didn't really feel, and took note of how the light in his eyes changed to something else. Hope, it was there, shining in the teary mis matched gaze. He would'nt give up unless she took her last breath.

"Your right...the damn girl never knew when to quit before, she is'nt likely to now." Kakashi said half jokingly as he buried his face in Lily's soft hair.

-ooOoo-

He stayed with for for three days. Three long, agonising days of not knowing if she would bever open her eyes again, or if she would stop breathing in the dead of night. She felt so cold to him that he feared that she was indeed slipping away from him and he did everything he could to warm her again, and finally late in the evening on the third day. Lily's eyes fluttered open, and she pushed against his chest waking him from his light doze.

"Lily-" he said her name softly as she pushed at his chest again and tried to move away from him again, gods it was hot in here. He pushed himself upright and used his hands to frame her face and make her look at him, his heart thudding in his chest as he noted that the dark bruises were almost completely gone. She moaned and pushed at his chest again as her eyes opened completely.

"Ka-kashi, what are you-"

"Are you in pain?" He demanded as he studied her face for any signs of pain and discomfort. She frowned at him and tried to move her head. Where the hell was she? And why was he in her bed?

"No, it's...hot." She said with a frown and tried to push him away from her again, having realised that the main sorce of warmth was his body. He gave her a soft smile and kissed her lips tenderly then let her go.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, just very tired."

He nodded his head and streached out beside her again, moving a little ways away form her so that she would'nt feel so hot and bothered, while making sure to stay in arms reach of her just in case she needed him. "Go back to sleep then. I'll watch you."

Lily dind't say anything else to him, she just closed her eyes and went back to sleep, leaving him to celibrate quietly beside her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who did this?" Kakashi asked in a relatively calm sounding voice, Ivy flinched. She hadn't expected him to drop by so soon.

"I'm not sure."

"Was it the villagers?"

"Probably." Ivy said honestly and he nodded his head and moved further into the room and closed the door behind him as he stared at his Lily. She looked so pale under the bruises. So fragile. Nothing at all like the girl he knew.

"How bad?" He asked as he moved closer to the bed. His eyes never leaving the blonde's battered face.

"Some broken bones, some stab wounds, a lot of blood loss. If she makes it through tonight then she'll probably live." His mis matched eyes shifted from the girl to her his face draining of all color.

_"If?"_ Was that Ivy's way of telling him that he was going to lose her? He shook his head. No, no, no, no, no... He would _not_ lose her.

"Kakashi..."

"I want to stay with her. Can I please stay with her?" Ivy's heart ached, Hatake Kakashi was not the type of man who fell apart often. But he was losing control of himself now. _My god, he loves her. He really, honestly loves her._ Ivy thought in stunned silence as she nodded her head and he moved again, this time settling himself on the bed next to the girl and pulling her into his arms and hugging her as tightly as he dared as he tried not to cry.

"Kakashi..." He looked at Ivy, the agony in his mis matched eyes was startling. She knew then that if Lily died, he would kill himself instead of leaving her.

"She'll pull through. I've seen her suffer much worse and pull through, so just don't do anything stupid. You'll want to take her home once she's feeling better." Ivy said with an optimism that she didn't really feel, and took note of how the light in his eyes changed to something else. Hope, it was there, shining in the teary mis matched gaze. He wouldn't give up unless she took her last breath.

"Your right...the damn girl never knew when to quit before, she is'nt likely to now." Kakashi said half jokingly as he buried his face in Lily's soft hair.

-ooOoo-

He stayed with for for three days. Three long, agonising days of not knowing if she would never open her eyes again, or if she would stop breathing in the dead of night. She felt so cold to him that he feared that she was indeed slipping away from him and he did everything he could to warm her again, and finally late in the evening on the third day. Lily's eyes fluttered open, and she pushed against his chest waking him from his light doze.

"Lily-" he said her name softly as she pushed at his chest again and tried to move away from him again, gods it was hot in here. He pushed himself upright and used his hands to frame her face and make her look at him, his heart thudding in his chest as he noted that the dark bruises were almost completely gone. She moaned and pushed at his chest again as her eyes opened completely.

"Ka-kashi, what are you-"

"Are you in pain?" He demanded as he studied her face for any signs of pain and discomfort. She frowned at him and tried to move her head. Where the hell was she? And why was he in her bed?

"No, it's...hot." She said with a frown and tried to push him away from her again, having realised that the main sorce of warmth was his body. He gave her a soft smile and kissed her lips tenderly then let her go.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, just very tired."

He nodded his head and stretched out beside her again, moving a little ways away form her so that she wouldn't feel so hot and bothered, while making sure to stay in arms reach of her just in case she needed him. "Go back to sleep then. I'll watch you."

Lily didn't say anything else to him, she just closed her eyes and went back to sleep, leaving him to celebrate quietly beside her.

-ooOoo-

Four days later she was completely better. She knew it from the way her body no longer hurt or ached, even he bruises had faded to nothing. She had woken up from a nap to find the bed empty aside from herself and knew that now would be her one and only chance to escape Kakashi's over whelming presence. She looked around the room for all of three minutes before she realised that there were no clothes that she could wear, and yet she distinctly remembered Ivy bringing something for her to wear a day in a half ago.

She frowned and looked back at the door when she heard Kakashi's deep throaty sounding chuckle and turned and scowled at the man before realising that she was naked as the day that she had been born and yanked the covers from the bed to cover herself with. "Trying to pull a fast one on me, honey." The damn man said as he walked into the room wearing some clean clothes, his hair was damp and slicked back from his face so the man must have taken a shower while she was out of it.

She scowled at him again but said nothing. She didn't think she should dignify his words with a response of any kind. _The pest. _She thought affectionately before she realised what she had just thought and gave him a horrified look. Dear god, she was starting to like him!

"You have no redeeming qualities what so ever! What did you do to my clothes, I want to leave." She said in a panic as he studied her, a wary smile on his face to hide the little bit of hurt he felt from hearing that he had no redeeming qualities from the object of his affection.

She sounded panicked to him. Did his presence bother her that much? "I'm sorry to hear that. I will try harder to change your mind in the future. As for your clothes-" He sighed sadly as he lied to her.

"I was going to wash them but they fell in the incinerator in the basement. _S__o sorry _love. Did you really need them?" He asked absent mindedly as he closed the door. Now that he had her trapped he was'nt feeling all that inclined to let her escape from him so easily.

She gaped at him as her face turned that enchanting shade of pink that he loved so much as he closed in on her. He got within arms reach of her when she finally must have realised his intentions because she made a cute squeaking sound and quickly moved out of his reach again and ended up standing in front of the foot of the bed glaring at him. He gave her a wolfish grin that made her heart skip a beat and charged her, she barely had time to scream when he wrapped his arms around her and toppled them both to the bed with her pinned under him and kissed her.

She moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to coax her into kissing him back. He knew that he had her the exact moment that she stopped trying to free her wrists and tentivly touched her tongue to his own before retreating. He growled and lifted his head to gaze at the dazed expression on her pretty face and chuckled when she looked at him and panted. "Who the hell taught you to kiss like that?"

"Here and there. I had to learn so that I could kiss you properly." He said as he pressed his mouth against her cheek, working his way to her ear before letting his tongue snake out to trace the shell of her ear. She made a soft gasping sound and turned her head to keep him from doing it again. His lips grazed her cheek as he nuzzled her.

"Kakashi-stop...just for a second. I want to ask you something." She said as he pulled back so that he could listen to her without being too distracted by the sight of her flushed face. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't stop himself from touching her.

"Why me? Out of all the people in the village, in the world...why pick me?"

Kakashi contemplated her question for a second before half assed answering her with as joke. "There are more people in the village. In the world? Really?" She pushed at his chest and scowled at him and he laughed and kissed her.

He was so gentle with her, so warm, any hardness that he had previously had before when he was outside of the bedroom was gone. All stress, and distance from their work as shinobi was gone. He didn't frown, or snap, or curse like he usually did, making her think that he really honest to god was happy with her. "It's because you sooth me. You make me feel things that I haven't felt since...ever. Your kind, gentle, sweet; god your so sweet-" He breathed as he pressed his lips against hers again.

"You see only the good in people, or at least you try too. I love your naivete, your innocence. Your everything that I have dreamt of. Everything that I have always wanted. So when I finally found you, it was just as natural to me as breathing to want to keep you with me. To care for you, and love you. Why is that so hard to understand?"

She studied him for a second or so as he studied her and sighed. It wasn't hard to understand at all, really. And being close to someone for once would be a nice change of pace "Alright Kakashi...you win. I'm not sure what to do or what will happen next but I trust you. We'll give this a try-omfff!" She didn't get much farther than that before he claimed her mouth in a toe curling kiss.

"Thank god, I was having a lot of impulse control problems-" He said inbetween kisses.

He pulled back and grasped the blanket and pulled it away from her body so that he could touch her. He pressed wet open mouthed kisses along her neck, pausing to lick one of her nipples before sucking it into his mouth, making her arch and cry out. He made a low feral sound and slipped one of his hands between her legs and stroked her as he suckled her breasts, feeling the way that she trembled and twitched when he touched her as she got nice and moist.

He pulled his hand away from the inside of her thighs, his fingers coated in her juices as he kissed his way back up to her mouth as he reached down and unfastened his pants and freed his impressive legnth and rubbed the velvety tip against her nether lips before slowly slipping himself inside of her slick heat. Hissing softly when she clenched around him as he slid inside of her inch by inch until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

"Oh god, your so tight." He groaned as he rocked his hips and leaned over her so that they were face to face, and wrapped his arms around her and tangled his fingers in her soft hair as he buried his face against her neck and rocked his hips faster. Loving the way she clenched around him, stroking him, milking him for everything and more.

He tightened his arms around her convulsively as he found her sweet spot and made her cum screaming his name before he joined her over the edge.

-oooOooo-

Kakashi stroked his lover's hair back from her face and watched her face against his side, and grinned happily. She had finally said yes. Well, okay not exactly yes, but her answer had been close. _We'll give it a try. _He ran his hand from her hair down her back along her spine and snorted in amusement when she squirmed. It would seem that his Lily was a mite ticklish. He smiled and leaned over her and kissed her shoulder.

"If we're really going to give this a try...will you tell me your real name?"

"Uzu."

He blinked and then snorted, simply unable to stop himself. Uzumaki Uzu. Not the most inventive name in the world, but then again one he thought about the two fools that had named her. He snorted again and clapped a hand to his mouth and started laughing. "Whats so funny?" Uzu asked as she pulled away from him and grabbed the bed sheet and used it to cover her breasts.

He laughed a little more and she glared at him, her temper mounting a little more with every sort and snicker she heard. This reminded her of the first time she had been introduced to the Hokage as a child. He had laughed at her name and she had thought that he was making fun of her and punched him in retaliation. Kakashi hadn't stopped laughing and she was starting to think that he was making fun of her too.

Her fingers curled into a fist as his hand dropped away from his mouth and he looked at her, just in time to get punched in the face by her. He yelped as her hand connected with his jaw, his head snapping back violently on his neck. His head banging against the head board of the bed as she climbed out of the bed and grabbed the sweat pants that he had been wearing a short time ago and haistily put them on as Kakashi looked at her in shock, blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth an down his chin a little ways before he reached up and wiped it away.

Uzu looked at him, expecting his temper to make a nasty appearance, for him to jump up and grab her and do something terrible. Her stomach twisted up in knots as he slowly, very slowly inched towards her. A predatory look on his face. Not anger, not rage, just something else. Something she had never seen before.

His eyes didn't waver from her face. Didn't blink as a wicked smile curved his sensuous mouth.

He was almost within reaching distance now, and her eyes widened in apprhension and she took a step back as she realised what it was about his stare that unnerved her so much. That look on his sinfully beautiful face was nothing but pure heat. A promise of pleasure so great that it might kill her.

She made a panicked sound and turned and twisted the knob on the door and pulled it open, she was about to slip out when she heard him move, his body closed in around her, his hands slapping the wood door closed again as he pressed his body against her back. She made a squeaking sound and flattened her front against the door as she felt his cock against her ass, dear god he was as hard as a rock!

He leaned his head down and smiled against the curve of her shoulder, then licked it and leaned his body against her even more and smirked when she shivered. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm crazy evidently." Uzu said breathlessly. He didn't make a sound, didn't comment, just slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back away from the door and tossed her onto the bed and locked the door making sure to snap off the door knob while he was at it so that she wouldn't be able to slip out of the room when he fell asleep. He figured that it was only fair since his little Lily had a bad habit of trying to escape him.

She looked at him, as he grinned at her and tossed her the door knob and watched as her face turned a peculiar shade of white, her eyes flickered to him again as he walked over to the bed to join her there.

"I think your right." He said in a low silk smooth tone as he reached out and grasped the bed sheet and pulled it away from her chest as she tried to move back away from him, her eyes wide with fear. She thought that he might hurt her. He could see it in her eyes, her expression, it upset him. Made his heart constrict painfully in his chest. _Oh Lily. My sweet wounded little flower. I could never hurt you..._

"B-B-Bout what?" Uzu asked weakly as he grasped her ankle and pulled her loser to him and leaned down to brush his lips over the seal mark on her stomach.

"About being crazy..." He said as he ran his tongue along the swirl mark that was part of the seal. She gasped and twitched, his tongue felt so warm and rough. She whimpered and his eyes flickered to her face. She was so beautiful. Afraid but beautiful never the less.

He chuckled and sat back and reached out his hand and cupped her cheek. She twitched and looked at him as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to her skin, licking the curve of her cheek as she gripped his wrist and tipped her head to the side a bit. He was so gentle, his touch tender, his kisses drugging, robbing her of her reason and her breath as he said. "I'm kind of crazy too..." He said as he kissed her lips, his tongue licking along her lower lip, needing her to open up for him.

And it was true, he was sort of crazy but only for her.

Always for her.

-oooOooo-

Well here is the reconstructed chapter eleven.

i hope that you like it.

I thought it was cute.

I will be adding a few more chapters starting with the next one.

Later.


	12. Chapter 12

_He chuckled and sat back and reached out his hand and cupped her cheek. She twitched and looked at him as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to her skin, licking the curve of her cheek as she gripped his wrist and tipped her head to the side a bit. He was so gentle, his touch tender, his kisses drugging, robbing her of her reason and her breath as he said. "I'm kind of crazy too..." He said as he kissed her lips, his tongue licking along her lower lip, needing her to open up for him._

_And it was true, he was sort of crazy but only for her._

_Always for her._

_-oooOooo-_

Uzu lay on the bed panting, her ever breath ripped from her throat as her eyes flickered to Kakashi's silver hair as she felt his tongue slid deep before retreating again. Her fingers gripped the sheets as he slid his hands along her slender legs. "K-ah! Kashi, stop... _Please._" Uzu begged as she shuttered.

His eyes flickered to her face as he lifted his head a bit and licked his lips, loving the taste of her juices on his tongue. "Do you really want me too?" He asked curiously as he slipped a hand between her legs to stroke her in place of his tongue. She gasped and twitched as his fingers brushed her clit.

"Y-yes... Stop." She sobbed and he reluctantly removed his hand from her and kissed the inside of one knee then the other before lowering them from his shoulders. It had been hours since she had punched him and he figured that she had more or less taken her punishment so it was fine to stop tormenting her for the time being. Besides, her body had to be sore by now. _Really_ sore.

He lay down next to her and pulled her smaller body against his own. "Are you alright?" He asked gently as he kissed her sweat damp forehead. She made a soft moaning sound and closed her eyes. This was not what she had had in mind when she had said that she was willing to give them a try.

What she had meant was that she wanted to try dating him, seeing if they really suite each other. Learn his likes, dislikes, dreams and goals outside of work, when it was just the two of them. She had never fallen in love before, wasn't even sure if she was capable of sharing herself in such a way. But she wanted to try. His persistence had worn her resistance down, and Kakashi himself ad managed to worm his way under her skin and into her heart.

The seeds were there, deep inside of her, nestled in her heart. They just needed some nurturing. "Yeah..." She finally rasped, her voice weak and husky from sceaming for so long. His lips curled up in a smile as he finger combed her soft blond hair.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" Kakashi asked feeling a little guilty that his stamina was so hard on her body.

She made a humming sound and settled her head on the hollow of his shoulder and murmured. "Sleep. Tired." He nodded his head slightly and lay perfectly still until he was sure that she was sound asleep before carefully slipping out of bed and going out of the window so that he could get he some clothes, food, and what ever else she might need once she woke up.

-oooOooo-

Uzu stirred form her sleep several hours later and turned over, her hand automatically moving to the place where Kakashi's body should have been and frowned when she found the place he had lain empty and cold. _Where is Kakashi? _She wondered as she pushed herself up right and looked around the room. There were some clothes on the dresser across the room and a tray of food wrapped in surran wrap on the table next to the bed with one perfect blood red rose and a small note.

She reached out and clicked on the bed side lamp and blinked at the sudden brightness that filled the room and picked up the note.

_Lily,_

_Couldn't trust myself to let you rest so I left._

_You have food and clothes, hopefully that is all you'll need when you wake up._

_Sorry that I was so rough with you. If you'll let me, I'll make it up to you tomorrow._

_Meet me at the bridge at eleven o'clock on the dot._

_I won't be late._

_I wouldn't miss taking you on a proper date for anything in the world._

_I love you. Rest well. And dream sweet dreams._

_Kakashi Hatake _

Uzu reread the note and blinked in shock. He was taking her on a date tomorrow? He wouldn't be late? But that wasn't what shocked her the most. It was the small three word sentence. The one that made her world tilt on it's axises. The one that turned her insides to mush. _I love you._ Such simple words, yet they held so much power. _I love you._

She was suddenly feeling scared, but for another reason than usual. The question nagging at her mind suddenly wasn't 'What if this _doesn't_ work?' now the question tugging at her heart strings and her mind was, 'What if this relationship _did_ work?'

What would she do then?


	13. Chapter 13

_I love you._ Such simple words, yet they held so much power. _I love you._

She was suddenly feeling scared, but for another reason than usual. The question nagging at her mind suddenly wasn't 'What if this _doesn't_ work?' now the question tugging at her heart strings and her mind was, 'What if this relationship _did_ work?'

What would she do then?

-oooOooo-

Uzu rolled out of bed, her _bed_. The one that she had staggered home to late last night. Or was it early this morning? She could'nt really remember since she had'nt looked at the clock, had'nt gone back to sleep. Honestly how could she sleep when she was so nervous about what Kakashi had planned for their date. She looked around her room as if the drab pale yellow wall papered walls could tell her something.

Like what she could expect. Knowing what to expect on her date with Kakashi would be nice. Knowing what she was supposed to do, would be nice. It would be really nice. She had so many questions. What should she wear? Would she need to wear makeup and do her hair? Would she need to wear purfume? She frowned and looked at her dresser. She didn't really have anything _nice_ to wear, no makeup, no purfume, no nice things...period.

She fought down the sense of panic welling in her chest and wrapped her arms around herself for a second and walked over to her closet and opened the door and loked at the clothes hanging inside. She pushed some jackets and shirts aside and stopped when she found a deep turqouise, off the shoulder sweater with black stripes, a matching scarf some black cotton pants and striped turqiouse and black stockings and cocked her head.

She normally didn't wear such clothes. Not where anyone could see her anyways. She had always felt odd and out of place in the outfit. Worried that someone might think that she was one of those emo kids that cut themselves and were into self mutilation and multiple body piercings. But jiji always told her that she looked cute in it. So maybe it would be okay to wear on a date. She pulled the outfit from the closet and lay it on her bed and went to find the stockings and maybe if she eas lucky she wold be able to find the two turqoiuse ribbons that she sometimes wore in her hair.

It took some doing, some serious digging and ran sacking of her room but inevitably she found the damn things. After she set them aside she cleaned up the mess that she had made and grabbed some clean panties and a clean black bra to match and went to take a shower. She had under an hour to get ready, and still was'nt sure if she was prepaired for this date.

-oooOooo-

Kakashi was standing on the bridge, back leaning against the railing as he lifted one hand to his mouth and took a deep drag of the cigerette in his hand. His other hand was tucked in his pants pocket, and the dozen roses that he had bought were safely tucked under his arm as he waited for Uzu to show up. He normally didn't smoke, had never really picked up a taste for the nasty habit. Yet for some odd reason he was nervous. Really, really, _really_ nervous, about this date.

Which was why he was smoking. He was worried that Uzu would'nt like spending the day shopping and holding hands. Was worried that she would'nt bother showing. He was about to take another drag when something turqouise caught his attention and he turned his head a little bit to look at the deep color, curious to see what it was when he reaised that he was looking at a person.

And not just any person, but his Lily. She was wearing a dark turqouise and black striped shirt with a matching scarf, some skin tight black pants and turqouise colored socks with black shoes. She even had turqouise ribbons in her long hair as she slowed her run down to a slow jog and stopped a few feet from him and looked him over.

Holy wow, she felt like an idiot for dressing like some halloween gothic witch reject. Kakashi looked... Hot. Yummy. Super sexy. Why was'nt he naked and laying on his back begging for her to take him? She turned pink and looked away from him afrid that he might some how sense what she was thinking. But honestly who could blame her for thinking that?

He was wearing a sleeveless skin tight black wife beater over a long sleeved red mesh shirt, skin tight leather pants that clung to his slim hips and long muscular legs. His hair had been brushed back away form his face, leaving a few silver strands hanging in his red eye. He was'nt wearing his usual mask, leaving his face bared for her. "You came." He said as he dropped his cigerette and stepped on it.

She blushed at his words as she thought, _Boy did I._ "Yeah... Am I late?"

"No. Your right on time." He said as he moved away from the railing and extended the hand with the roses in them out to her and waited for her to take them.

She took the flowers and held them against her face and smiled a bit. They were lovely. As perfect and flawless as the one he had left for her last night. "You look beautiful. That color really suites you." He said gently as he brushed some of her hair back away from her cheek.

"Oh, thank you... Y-You look very nice too." She said nervously as she buried her face in the roses in an effort to hide herself. Kakashi blinked at her and smiled. He looked nice huh? Well that was a first. No one had ever told him that before. Which was why she was so special to him. She was just precious.

He reached out and took one of her hands in his own. "Come on. I have an entire day of fun planned for us."

Uzu looked at him and smiled. "Lead the way, Kashi."


	14. Chapter 14

_She was just precious._

Kakashi thought for the hundredth time in under an hour as he led her though the village fair, his fingers laced with her own as she pulled his to a stop in front of a booth with targets and a bunch of stuffed animals. He turned to look at her and smiled when her face lit up as she found something that she liked. "Kashi! Look! They have a wolf!" She said in an excited tone that he had'nt heard from her before. It was different from the tone she usually took when excited about a mission.

It was softer. Huskier. The sound coiled its way around his heart and held him immoble as he looked up, craning his neck a bit to see the wolf toy that she had spotted. It was a solid white plush toy with silver highlights to it's fur, dark blue eyes and a nice bushy tail. He could see it's appeal, it was pretty damn cute with those wide glassy 'Take me home and I'll always love you' eyes. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed at the wistful look of longing on her pretty face.

He wa'nt sure what he found more amusing, the fact that she liked the stuffed toy so much or the fact that she had all but collared her own living breathing wolf. If she wanted something to cuddle with a night she should just ask him to stay with her. "You want the wolf." It was'nt a question. Merely an observation. Uzu nodded and befor she could blink he pressed his lips against hers in a feather light kiss and pulled out his wallet and handed the guy running the booth the money and picked up the little wooden kunai that he would need to use to hit the target and...he hit the target dead on.

The guy in the booth handed him the wolf toy and Kakashi handed it to her and smiled when she grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist before taking the toy and hugging it to her chest. He chuckled and took her hand again and started walking. "Thank you Kashi." She said softly and he looked at her.

"No problem honey. Look at all of thes rides-" He said as he looked around. There were five roller coasters, each one bigger than the last, there was two ferris wheel rides, one for the adults, with glass booths that went high up into the air and stopped for about ten minutes and one for the kids that could'nt go on the adult ride. There were three different versions of the tilt a whirl, each one looking more terrifying than the last. He finally stopped and turned to look at his Lily. "What ride would you like to go on?"

_Please say the ferris wheel. Please say the ferris wheel. Please. Please, please, please, say the ferris wheel._

Kakashi thought as he imagined backing her against the glass and ravishing her beauiful little body. Uzu frowned and tiled her had as she thought about his question. He sounded really excited about something.

**_He's trying to see if you would ride the ferris wheel with him._** Kyubbi snickered. The wolf was far too easy to read in his intentions.

'Why the ferris wheel?'

**_He wants to ravish you and it's closest and most convenent. You shoud be merciful and go on it._**

Uzu blinked and flushed pink and looked at him. He was staring at her like he had last night after she had punched him. "Kashi...what are you thinking?" She asked after a second or so of hesitation.

"I was thinking about pressing you against the glass in one of those cage like booths, and running my hands along every inch of skin I can bare. Of kissing you breathless and making you moan and cry and scream my name." Her eyes got wide and she took a step back away from him, her face a fetching shade of pink.

"B-But the ride only lasts ten minutes."

He gave her a preditory look and grinned. "I could make it last longer. All it takes is a well aimed kunai." She made a choking sound and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She looked so cute!

"Kashi, this is the first real date I've ever been on. I'm not sure what you were expecting but I'm not the type to put out on the first date."

"I know that. If you were the type to put out on the first date I would'nt have bothered with planning anything except spending time messing up your bed sheets." Kakashi snapped the first part before catching himself and gentling his tone. He didn't want her to think that sex was all he wanted from her. Not when he was so close to having what he really wanted, and needed.

She flinched at his crudeness and looked away. He sighed and brushed her hair back from her face and waited for her to look at him. When she finally did he could'nt help but smile. "I'm sorry Lily. Try not to worry so much about what I am expecting. I planned this date because I want to woo you properly and get to know you better. I can behaive if you can put up with my temperrary lapses in good judgement."

"And common sense." He grinned and took her hand and kissed her knuckes.

"Yes and common sense." He said with a grin.

"Okay then. I'll make deal with you. We'll go on the ferris wheel before we leave. We'll have ten minutes, do what you want but_ don't go too far_."

"Alright. I won't. So which ride?"

"The tilt a whirl! It's my favorite ride."

He laughed and let her lead the way. This was nice. Almost like a dream.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi sat across from Uzu at a small restaurant sipping his drink as Uzu's fingers drummed on the table. She kept looking around as if she were nervous. And maybe she was. There were quite a few shinobi in the place that all had a very deep rooted hatred towards her. But as long s she was with him she wouldn't have to worry since he'd kill anyone that tried to disrupt his time with her.

"If you would rather leave..."

"No. No. No, this is...fine." Uzu said as she looked around the room again, a worried look on her pretty face. And Kakashi frowned. She was lying to him. She didn't want to be in this place because she was worried that someone would recognise her. She needn't have worried really. Her real self and the one she had created using her sexy jutsu didn't really look anything alike. Her sexy jutsu was the stuff that many men fantasized about, but could never obtain. A lovely young vixen with large breasts and and lots of sex appeal. And very little brains.

While Uzu herself was just a tad bit smaller, more delicately boned, her features were gorgeous, long silky pale blond hair, wide slightly tilted and exotic looking ruby colored, lush, kissable lips, the curves of her body were big, generous without being obscenely big. They drew attention, and enthralled.

She was quiet, confident and knew more about what she was doing than she let on. To Kakashi she was more grounded, earthy and real than her sexy jutsu 'fantasy' self. He looked around as seveal more shinobi came into the building and sighed hen he saw her duck her head and try to hide her face. Like she was worried that someone, anyone would say something to her or try something with her.

Three of the latest crop of shinobi looked over at their table and Kakashi felt a little bit annoyed and glared at the group to keep the heat off of Uzu. The men looked at him suspiciously then noticed Uzu. Kakashi leaned forward in his seat as one guy elbowed another in the ribs and pointed to her and grinned and started to walk towards them.

Kaakshi bared his teeth and grasped her hand in his, giving the men one of his meanest, dirtiest, I-will-kill-you-dead looks. Stopping the men from moving any closer to their table. "Tell me something about yourself-"

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Tell me something that I don't already know." He said gently as he ran his thumb along her knuckles. She wrinkled her nose like a bunny and said in a low almost whispered tone.

"I like to dance." Kakashi blinked and grinned.

"Really?"

She nodded her head and blushed. "I like just turning on the radio ad moving around."

"Well, there's no harm in that."

"No, but it's embarrassing. Old man third caught me teaching myself to waltz once and I ended up bloodying his nose for it." She said as her face turned a deeper shade of pink. He laughed and leaned forward.

"What else?"

"I read. Feed strays animals from time to time."

"You don't keep them?"

She thinned her lips and shook her head no. She wouldn't dare keep a pet. Not when the villagers would delight in killing it in front of her. "I think I'd like too, but it would be cruel to get attached to it and have someone kill it just to spite me." Which was part of the reason why she had tried to push him away so desperately. She didn't want to get too attached to him and have him get hurt because of her.

And somehow she knew that he knew that now. "I'm not weak." Kakashi said gently. Her eyes flickered to his face and she stared at him for a second. No, he certainly wasn't weak. But he was human. Just an ordinary run of the mill human. He didn't have regenerative abilities like her. No one did. And that was just another one of the problems.

It meant that he could die much easier than she could. His natural life span was probably shorter than her own as well. "I'm not. I can take care of myself. I can even take care of you. So try not to worry so much." Kakashi said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her finger tips.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. "I...know." And even though she kew that he was'nt weak, she could'nt help but have her doubts.

"Tell me something else about yourself."

"I write romance novels-" She blurted out and he raised an eyebrow at her. Why had she told him that? It was like saying that she liked to dance naked in a field outside of the village in the pale moon light. Not that she actually did that or anything, it was just an example. "I-I keep them hidden under my bed."

"Really?" Now that was intresting to know about his future wife. "What kind of romance storys do you write?" He asked curiously and she turned beet red. Ah-ha! So she wrote_ those_ kinds of stories. The next time he broke into her apartment he would have to grab a few of them, to check them out.


	16. Chapter 16

Dinner went well, aside from the occasionl look from some of the men in the resturaunt.

It took a little more chit chat to draw Uzu out of her shell, and Kakashi had to admit she was just adorable when she was blurting out her secrets. He loved seeing her blush. They sat at the resturaunt, ate, talked an held hands until it was closing time. And all too soon the date was over and he was walking her home.

"This was fun." She said as he glanced a her out of the corner of his eye.

"It was. Was'nt it?"

She smiled at him and leaned her body against his arm and he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Needing to hold her as close to him as he could before they parted ways. He was'nt sure if he could stand being away from her for ten hours, until tomorrow morning when they would be meeting on the bridge for work.

"I don't think I would mind doing it again." Uzu finally said after a while and Kakashi's lips curved up into a smile. He didn't think he would mind doing it again either. He loved making her smile. Loved hearing her laugh.

He made a humming sound and leaned down a bit and kissed the top of her head. Subtly inhailing her slightly floral scent. Fire roared to life in his veins. Desire, pulsed through his blood. "Uzu..." He wanted to stay with her tonight. Wanted to worship her and pleasure her as only he could. "Is it all right if I stay with you tonight?" He asked in a shaky voice.

Uzu looked up at him curiously. "You want sex again?"

He nodded his head and she sighed, gods he was hopeless. "You know I _can_ stay with you without sex right?" Kakashi said in a dry tone as he stared at her face.

"I know that. The question then would be, can I put up with your bizzare behaivor?"

"You talk as if you expect me to start humping your leg or something." He snickered as she gave him a funny look.

"You would'nt would you?"

"No." He might do some other things to her though.

Uzu looked thoughtful for a second or so before she stopped walking. "How about I stay with you instead?" Kakashi froze in mid motion, his entire body rigid as he turned his head to look at her. Was she serious? She looked serious.

"Would you really?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded her head as she blushed. A strange look crossed his face a second before he got up in her face and pressed his mouth against hers in a hungry, searing kiss. Robbing her of breath before he broke the kiss and leand down and scooped her up in his arms and started running as she let out a startled shriek and gripped his shirt in one hand while she held tightly to her stuffed wolf, just a little afraid that if she didn't she would lose it.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stood outside of the house that he had bought for her, with Uzu cradled in his arms as he tried to catch his breath before he moved to the front door and carefully shifted his hold on her and pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Isn't this-"

"Yeah. I sort of moved in after you rejected me. It just seemed like a real pity that it would stay empty." He said in a breathless tone as he opened the door and stepped over the thresh hold and put her down so that she could look around better since she had only seen the place once.

Uzu took a few steps forward as he clicked on one of the lamps in the room after he shut the door and locked it. "Do you want to check out the place?" He asked as she stood there looking around the room with a nervous look on her pretty face.

"No. I saw it once before..." She said as she looked around the living room. It still looked as beautiful as it had the last time she was here. Kakashi felt a little diappointed that she didn't want to look around, but it was her choice and he would respect it.

"It's beautiful Kakashi." Uzu said as she sank down in one of the love seats and leaned back into the cushioning. The chair was so comfortable that she could feel herself starting to drift off when she felt his hand on her leg. She jumped and pened her eyes to look at him as his hand slipped down to her heel and he pulled her shoe off. She shivered as he started to massage her foot. Trying to work out the soreness.

"I'm glad that you think so. I tried to fix this place up so that you would like it." He said gently as he slipped her other shoe off and massaged it too. Uzu smiled in the dim light.

"You mean that you fixed this place in an effort to make a little nest for me." His eyes flickered to her face for a second as he let go of her foot and put his hands on her knees and moved in close.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Dunno. I know that nesting means settling down. And that this nest is a trap to catch me. I'm not sure what to think of the guilded cage that you have made for me."

He made a humming sound and wrapped hs arms around her legs and laid his chin on her knee, a small smile curving his lips but his eyes were frighteningly cold. "There are all kinds of guilded cages, love. It's all about finding what appeals to you. And though you have fought me on this time and time again, this place and everything else appeal to you greatly. I know this, which is part of the reason I refuse to leave you alone. I want you to want to make this place your home. I want you to want to be here. I want you to want and need me as I want and need you." Kakshi said as he stared at her pretty face.

She frowned at him. "Why me though? I know that I've asked you before but you never really answered me. You just gave me sweet words... Something that I wanted to hear."

He gave her an amused smile. "Did I? I wonder. But if you think about it, I really did answer you."

"Maybe. But it was'nt the whole truth. Was it?"

Kakashi's amused smile faded a bit. Damn she was good at figureing things out. He had hoped that she wouldnt figure things out until after they had been married. Because then she would'nt be able to escape him. He chuckled and rubbed his cheek against her pants leg.

"No. Not the entire truth. The truth is that your like me. You need a home. Someone to care for you and love you. Stability, safety, security, you have know so little of these things. Now let me tell you what I need. I need a home, someone to care for, someone to love. I have known stability, safety and security. I can easily offer those things to the one that I choose. And you are the one that truely touches me here-" He leaned back and pressed his thumb against his chest, dead center over his heart.

"I love you. Even if you don't believe me, and I'm willing to do whatever I can to make you see this. Ask me what you will, tell me what you want, test me and make me work for your affections. There is nothing that you can do or say at this point to discurage me. I've made up my mind. My heart is set on you, and no one else will do." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek then sat back on his heels.

It was getting late and he could sense how weary she was. "Take the bed, honey. I'll sleep here on the couch." He said as he drew away from her and stood up so that she could move and looked back down at her after a second or so and blinked when he found her eyes closed, she had simply passed right out and was dead to the world. He shook his head and picked her up off of the couch and held her body against his own for several seconds before heading down the hall to put her to bed.

He laid her on the bed and patually lifted her body so that he could pull the sheet back then lay her back down, making sure that she had a pillow under her head and slipped the covers up to ther shoulder and brushed his lips across her own in a feather light kiss.

_"I love you, my precious Lily. Sweet dreams." _

He said as he back away from the bed and left the room so that she could sleep in peace.


	17. Chapter 17

Uzu woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, sausage and bacon. She lay in bed for several seconds before she realised that she wasn't in her apartment and recalled the events from last night. Her date with Kakashi, then saying that she would go home with him and staying up until three in the morning talking with him about the reasons why he wanted her so much. A lot of what he said made sense. It really did, but she wasn't the type to take someones word on blind faith. Not any more.

Kakashi wasn't the only person to ever say those all important three words to her and then later on hurt her or attack her because of the demon sealed inside of her. She rolled over and looked at the dresser and frowned when she saw some clothes, neatly folded on the dresser and next to them was a small plastic bag. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser and curiously peeked inside of the bag.

There was deodorant, perfume, pads, razors, a new toothbrush, and some makeup. All of them new and unopened. She scrunched up her nose and set the bag back down and checked out her clothes. Desperately hoping that they were from her apartment and not brand spankin new. She picked up the jacket and cocked her head when she noticed that it was a simple black, with a touch of turquoise on the shoulders with black satin lining. That was new.

_Okay. Moving on._She thought as she picked up the turquoise bra and panties and then the short sleeved shirt. Those were new too. There was a black mesh shirt and black pants and some new shoes to match. She groaned and hung her head.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked from somewhere behind her. She squeaked and spun around to look at him so fast that she tripped over her own feet and fell. She hit the floor with a dull thud and swore. Ow. Ow, that had hurt.

Kakashi gave her a funny look. A cross between 'what the hell' and 'ah, that was great'. A smile curving his lips up at the corners. She pointed at him, a dark expression on her pretty face as she blushed. "You."

He grinned.

"You are the most pushy and insane person that I have ever met!"

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. Gods but she was adorable when she was pissed. "Do you not like them then?" He asked from between gasps of air. He needed to know if she liked the clothes or not so that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. If he knew where she drew the line then he would know what upset her. Frankly he had thought he was being considerate by not letting her walk three miles to her place just so that she could shower and change.

She scowled at him. "I like them just fine. But you-" She was still pointing at him, her expression still dark.

"Yes. Tell me what it is about me that you dislike... Scold me like a child."

"You need to start wearing a damn bell around your neck! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He laughed out loud now, she was just so cute. He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "But if I wore a bell around my neck I wouldn't be able to stalk you anymore." And stalking her was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do. She always looked so surprised to see him. It was so funny. Really it was.

"Your weird, Kashi."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and tangled his fingers in her soft hair and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then let her go and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Go. Take a shower and get dressed. I want you to get done quickly so that you can eat something before we leave to join Sakura and Sauske for training." She sighed and nodded her head, grabbed her new clothes and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

She was in and out of the shower in under ten minutes due to the fact that she didn't need to shave anything since she didn't have any body hair. Her shower had consisted of a simple hair washing and a scrub down and that was it.

She stood in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel with a smaller one wrapped around her shoulders absent mindedly rubbing the fluffy green fabric against her hair in an effort to dry it as she stared at her own reflection for several seconds. Something felt off today. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but something just felt...odd inside of her. Her stomach was twisted up in knots, and for some strange reason she felt kind of nauseous.

Was she coming down with something maybe?

**_Dear god, you really are an idiot..._**Kyubbi growled.

She blinked and frowned as she asked. _Oh? In what way?_

**_Sorry can't talk now. I'm busy. Besides, you'll figure it out soon. _**

She frowned even more as the demon went silent and wondered what Kyubbi was up too now. She got dressed and tossed the two towels in the laundry basket and combed her hair and pulled it back into a braid and walked out of the bathroom to go get something to eat since Kakashi had been kind enough to fix something.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ha! I bet some of you can guess what's happening with Uzu now. Damn Kyubbi for keeping secrets.

The next few chapters will start with a brief three month time skip.

As always thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Anon666-stop contacting me. Your stupid insults are starting to piss me off. I don't give a damn if you like me, I honestly could'nt care less if I'm unoriginal. But that is no reason for you to be a bi*ch and call me names.

If you don't like something I've written then _stop reading_.

**_Do not contact me again._**

I aploligise to my other readers for leaving this message out in the open like this. But this person really is annoying.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Three months.

Kakashi had been wooing Uzu for three months, today. Three months of kissing, holding hands, and going on long walks together and staying up late talking. Three months of sleeping on the couch in the living room and waiting for her to get comfortable around him. And finally she had. He grinned as he stared at the calender, amused by how quickly time passed when one was presuing their ideal woman. He grabbed a shirt up off of the floor, and pulled it on as he planned todays events down to the last detail.

He wanted today to be perfect, because today was the day he was planning to ask her to marry him. He'd waited for this day for a long time, but that didn't matter. His anxiousness didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the female sleeping down the hall.

He would finally put his ring on her finger or by god he'd join Gai's weirdness rank and run amok around the village until she said yes! He cringed a little bit as he thought that. He was _not_ looking forward to being called on the carpet for such a terrible thing, but hopefully Uzu would take pity on him and say yes right away. He looked at the clock on the wall and noted the time. It was ten fourty five. The flower store and other places would be open now so he could go and get things ready and go from there.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He grabbed a small note book and scribbled down a note for her and quietly slipped out the door and locked it.

Uzu leaned over the toilet and wretched for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes, and blinked back tears as her stomach lurched again. This was the sixth time she had gotten sick like this and she was now totally convinced that she had somehow, miraculously managed to catch something. Though she was sort of scetchy on the details of 'how' it that could have happened since she was pretty much immune to everything except the common cold.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good." _Kyubbi what the hell have you let happen to me?_

**_This isn't my fault. If you want to blame something, then blame human biology, the endless hours of sex, and the past four months. No wait, blame the wolf... I would. _**

Uzu frowned as she sat back and flushed the toilet. What the fuck was the chakra monster talking about? What did any of those things have to do with-oh. _Oh..._ "Oh!" Uzu shrieked as what was wrong with her suddenly hit her. She stared at the wall blankly for a second in shock before murderous rage boiled up in her chest.

"That son of a bitch!" She was going to kill him.

**_But if you kill him you'll be easy prey for every perv in the village. And imagine what they might do to-_**

_Shut. Up. Now._ She knew that the damn fox had _some_ hand in this so she would kill it later. She growled and stood up and went to get dressed. If she was lucky Kakashi would still be sound asleep on the couch and she could kill him, bring him back, kill him again and then bring him back again because there was no fucking way he was going to escape taking responsibility for what he had done!

**_Uh-oh..._** Kyubbi thought as it shrank back in it's cage. It hated when it's kit was in this kind of mood. Someone always ended up hurt.

She finished getting dressed and stomped down the hall to the living room to look for her latest victim. Because that was what he was now, a victim that she was going to enjoy destroying. Over and over, and over again.

She glared at the empty couch cushions and gnashed her teeth. Clever of him to disappear when she was wanting his blood. But not nearly clever enough since she could find him easily and destroy him then.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The gods were conspiring against him. It was obvious in just how many things had gone wrong this morning since he left the house.

Running into Gai. Almost having a piano dropped on his head. Getting kicked in the shin by a little kid on accident. Honestly he was'nt sure how he was going to make it the rest of the day? Lukily he had recruted some monkeys-er minions, he meant minions, to help him set things up. He patted his pants pocket for the hundredth time in the past hour to make sure that the ring he had bought for Uzu was still in place.

"Kakashi-sensei where do you want these flowers?" Sauske asked as he stopped right in front of him with a huge vas of fragrent white peoneys. Kakashi looked around the room that he had rented out in the Fallen Petal resturaunt and pointed to the table over by the window.

"Over there. Sakura, how are the table linins and silver wear coming?"

"Washed, folded and ready. Silver wear sparkly and ready too."


End file.
